Viajero del tiempo
by Hotday productions
Summary: Ash viaja al pasado para que pudiese prevenir el incidente fatal, pero algo sale mal y comenzara desde el inicio de su viaje, pero no sabrá que acciones tomara o que cosas cambiara. (El fic fue creado gracias a "Rescrito". Si lees esto, gracias por darme la inspiración)
1. Chapter 1

Un viajecito.

Ash fue lanzando al suelo, raspando el duro suelo de la caverna que estaba.

Se levantó, sintiendo como una raya de sangre se deslizaba desde su frente, hasta sus labios y hasta finalmente tocar el suelo. Pudo mirar al frente suyo una sonrisa oscura del siempre serio del líder del equipo Galáctico, y detrás de él estaba dos pokemon legendarios.

Dialga, el dios del tiempo.

Y Palkia, dios del espacio.

Con esas cadenas rojas que tenían en sus cuerpos controlándolos.

Ash apretaba fuertemente sus manos, sintiéndose basura en esos instantes, juntos con sus amigos.

Si aún estuviesen ahí.

Giro su cabeza y solo pudo ver dos sombras de cenizas casi juntas. Eran sombras de sus dos amigos y compañeros de viajes, May y Brock, mientras el último intento en vano en proteger a su amiga de los ataques, convirtiéndolos en lo que son ahora.

Pero sus pokemon no estaban mejor.

Es la primera vez en su corta vida la muerte de algún pokemon, ya sea propio, de otra persona o salvaje, pero verlos tirados ahí, como trapos de basura en el suelo muertos ya estaba a un nivel más alto que lo enseñado en la escuela de antes de ser entrenador.

Por lo menos sus pokemon estaban a salvo.

No sabía que su pokedex tenía un sistema de seguridad integrada que, al ser destruido, todos los pokemon que tenía uno encima, encerrado en sus pokebolas, serían teles-transportados al laboratorio que fue entregado o actualizado.

Aún le rompía el corazón la mirada esa mirada de furia y tristeza cuando obligo a su Pikachu meterse en su pokebola para estar en un lugar a salvo, aunque pensaba que sería un plan estúpido viendo la finalización del plan del líder maniático.

La única esperanza que tenía cada ser vivo era Cynthia, la campeona de Sinnoh. Pero no estaba mejor que los demás.

Su Lucario estaba en el suelo, teniendo un hoyo de un puño en el estómago.

Pero su Garchomp estaba mejor pero en el peor sentido.

El pokemon más fiel de Cynthia, el que estaba en su equipo desde una desconocida cantidad de años, estaba llorando agarrando el cuerpo sin vida de su entrenadora, mientras que el cuerpo del pokemon tenía muchas heridas que botaban una severa cantidad de sangre que estaba muy grave. Y aunque este pokemon supiese el movimiento "Teles-transportación", sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Todo estaría perdido, pero hay una luz de esperanza y era el trio de lago, los únicos pokemon que los puede, en cierto modo, controlarlos.

Lastimosamente esa pequeña luz de esperanza solo sería un mal chiste.

Como todos los pokemon, yacían en el suelo muertos de igual manera, intentando e todo su poder en proteger a su elegidos, solamente cayendo en mano.

Ash apretó aún más fuerte su mano ante tal situación que tenía en frente, mientras veía como la realidad se distorsionaba poco a poco, mientras se escuchaba la risa del líder del Equipo Galaxia.

Un portal se abrió al lado de Ash, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras salían dos pokemon legendario que él había visto con anterioridad.

Uno ayudándole a no ser usado como un juguete de un humano.

Y el otro, ayudándole a creer que el ser humano merecía un perdón.

Giratina, el pokemon y dios de Mundo Distorsión.

Y Arceus, el dios que creo todo el mundo pokemon.

Aparecieron después de cruzar el portal, haciendo girar al líder del Equipo Galáctico pero sin perder esa sonrisa tan inhumana que le creció en su cara.

 _\- Humano, has llegado demasiado lejos con tu plan –_ resonó una voz que se escuchaba en lo más adentro de las mentes.

Pero aún con esas palabras, venidas del mismísimo Arceus, quitaba la sonrisa que tenía Helio.

\- ¡Llegas demasiado tarde Arceus, ya casi llega mi gran universo que cambiara está creación tan caótica que hiciste! Ataquen a Arceus – después de dar la orden, los dos pokemon estaban preparando sus ataques para atacar y destruir a su creador, ya que la creación del nuevo universo estaba ya lo suficientemente avanzado para se pueda sujetarse por su misma y atacar a otros objetivos.

Giratina se puso entre los tres mientras que Arceus hablaba con Ash.

" _Ash, la creación del nuevo universo ya está muy avanzada, no tengo otra opción que enviarte al pasado, momentos antes que está atrocidad"_ no respondió Ash, aunque Arceus sabía el porqué del silencio de su mente _"Ash…solo as lo correcto que creas"_ Arceus rodeo con su movimiento a Ash para hacer lo planeado.

" _¡Aquí vienen!"_ grito Giratina, viendo como los ataques de los dos pokemon legendarios fuesen lanzados. Utilizo toda su fuerza y resistencia que tenía, pero fue lanzado de un lado y los dos ataques le dieron a Arceus, haciendo que el movimiento que estaba realizando se saliese de control.

\- ¡Arceus! – grito Ash, viendo que en un instante estaba en la caverna para que en otro estuviese en una especie de grieta de luz pasando a alta velocidad.

" _Ash, los ataques que me dieron Dialga y Palkia hicieron que tú viaje al pasado se saliese de control. En vez que viajases días atrás serán años. Solamente los sentimientos de los pokemon viajaran en el pasado contigo ¡Esa será la clave!"_ sin que pudiese decirle algo, la luz se intensificaba a tal punto que tenía que cerrar los ojos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¡Ah! – grito Ash, levantándose de golpe en una cama en una habitación _"Arceus, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia"_ recordó todos esos nombres, sabiendo que no fue ninguna clase de sueño.

Giro su cabeza para ver la habitación que, por muy raro le pareciera, era muy familiar pero a su vez sentía que "No" debería estar ahí.

Estaba en su habitación, en pueblo Paleta

\- ¿Q-Qué paso? – preguntó en voz baja, pero no era su misma voz, era una voz…raramente familiar.

Miro abajo y viendo que no era tan alto, salto de un solo salto, pero su vista lo engaño, ya que era más alto que sus ojos le creían.

No cayó al suelo de forma pesada, pero gracias a su confusión no pudo ver la escalera que unía de la cama al suelo.

Se levantó del suelo, masajeándose su cabeza por el leve dolor que tenía, pero se quitó casi de inmediato al saber muchas cosas de este viaje del pasado sorpresivo.

Sus amigos.

Sus pokemon.

Todo se había ido.

Se sentó e el suelo, no sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer en esos instantes. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo estar solo.

Sus pokemon, a diferencia de lo que las personas pensaban, eran como su familia y, cada vez que terminaba una liga, siempre estaba en la granja que tenía Oak mientras pasaba el tiempo con cada uno de sus pokemon, hasta sus 30 Tauros que tenía. Después de que Ash, por palabra de Brock, dijese que ya había madurado, pensó en esa cantidad un tanto absurda del mismo pokemon, pero aun así no los cambiaría.

Ash iba a derramar sus lágrimas al pensar todas esas cosas que hizo y fue desechado a la basura, pero fue detenido por un golpeteo de su ventana.

Alzo la mirada y vio que en la ventana había un pokemon pequeño de color amarrillo en todo su cuerpo con la excepción de una parte de sus orejas, en su cuello y cola, que golpeaba la ventana de forma uy consistente mirando al joven de 8 años.

\- ¿Qué hace un Pichu aquí? – pregunto, viendo al pokemon bebe afuera, casi olvidndo la tristeza para llenarse la preocupación de que un pokemon, especialmente uno tan joven y débil, estuviese afuera pasando frio. Abrió la ventana y el pequeño Pichu se lanzó a los brazos de Ash.

\- ¡Pichu-Pi! – grito el pokemon con alegría y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Pichu?...No ¡¿Pikachu?! – el pokemon alzo la mirada para verlea los ojos y asintió ante las palabras de su maestro.

\- Pichu, pichu pichu pi – le dijo el pokemon con una sonrisa y apretaba su pequeña cabecita en el pecho de su entrenador.

De ahí, Ash entendió lo que dijo Arceus. Los recuerdos de sus pokemon viajaron al pasado junto con él.

Ash se sentó en el suelo, abrazando a su pequeño pokemon mientras que este suspiraba de tranquilidad.

\- Prometo…que lo arreglare.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota 1: como ya vieron el título, está es, digamos, mi adaptación de este fic que, en la categoría de los viajes del tiempo, uno de los mejores que he leído-más específicamente, el segundo que he leído-. En todo caso, si de alguna forma el creador esta leyendo esto, gracias por darme la inspiración. By


	2. Chapter 2

Rencuentros

Después de que los dos pudiesen dormir en la cama de su entrenador y que al día siguiente Ash dijo a Pichu que fuese al bosque un momento para que su madre no le viese, ya que él tenía que preparar todo para la posible llegada de, quizás no todos pero si la mayoría de sus pokemon que reunió en su viaje.

Después de que saliese de su casa después de comer su desayuno que preparo su madre y que está no supiese, agarro un poco de comida pokemon para darle un poco de comida a su fiel compañero.

Pero para su gran sorpresa, Pichu no estaba solo, había un pokemon pequeño con alas.

Al principio pensaba en lo peor, ya que podía estar atacando a su mejor amigo, pero los miro mejor y no estaban combatiendo.

Estaban jugando.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, el pokemon pájaro era un Pidgey que estaba sobrevolando el suelo, cuando lo vio, se acercó y aterrizo encima de la cabeza de su entrenador, mientras que Pichu estaba que saltando de alegría.

Ash, por un instante, le paro el corazón.

Este Pidgey lo dejo con una parvada de su misma raza-desde la primera evolución y segunda evolución-, protegiéndolos de distintos enemigos ya que era su líder.

Pero verlo ahí mismo, apoyado en su cabeza, le puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Obviamente su Pidgey estaba bastante confundido de estar en su última evolución con su parvada para después, de un minuto a otro, estuviese en su primera evolución, como si no pasase nada.

Tal cosa como le ocurrió Ash, pero sin tanta drama.

Al pensar en eso, Ash se sentó en la tierra para apoyarse en un árbol, mientras suspiraba de forma amarga.

Él lugar donde estaban era un lugar que estaba un poco apartado del pueblo Paleta pero no lo suficiente para que los pokemon salvajes se acercasen, era su lugar favorito en su infancia cada vez que Gary le molestaba.

Pidgey se quitó de la cabeza de Ash para mirarlo confundido, ya que en un principio estaba alegre de ver a uno de sus primeros pokemon capturados por él, para después estar en una situación emocionalmente delicada.

Pero Pichu sabía la respuesta a eso, pero no dijo nada. Era una información bastante delicada, ya que él y los pokemon que estaba al lado suyo cuando Helio mato…

Pichu suspiro y le habló, en la lengua pokemon, de algunas cosas pero no tocando ese tema.

De igual manera, Ash sentía que su tristeza se eliminaba para después estar otro que jamás sintió en su vida.

Odio.

No era esa clase de odio cuando veía a Paul tratar a sus pokemon como si fuesen objetos. Era más bien un odio más personal, un odio que jamás sintió en toda su corta vida de ser entrenador.

Pero esos pensamientos fueron eliminados por un peso inesperado que aterrizo en sus piernas.

Bajo la mirada y para su gran sorpresa estaba uno de sus pokemon más fieles, un Bulbasaur.

Ash, por un leve instante, puso una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabecita y este aceptaba con gusto.

No debía de pensar esos sentimientos, no al frente de sus pokemon…de su familia no humana.

Pero otra duda le golpeó la cabeza como si fuese un ataque directo de golpe roca en su cabeza.

Cuando llegue ese momento, en ese mismo instante de que estuviese al frente del líder del equipo Galáctica ¿Qué haría?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Durante los próximos meses, varios de sus pokemon se habían reunido donde estaba Pichu como una especie de punto de control, aunque no sabía cómo sabían llegar o cómo pudieron llegar, pero no le importo mucho y simplemente disfruto el momento en que sus pokemon se estaban reuniéndose

Al día siguiente, uno de sus pokemon tipo agua, y de por sí el primero, era Squirtle el líder, o en este caso, exlíder del escuadrón Squirtle. Obviamente le dijo a Ash que su escuadrón estaba con esa oficial Jenny como un equipo anti-incendios.

Poco tiempo después, durante la noche y antes de que Ash se pudiese ir a casa para no preocupar a su madre, vino el último del trio elemental de Kanto, Charmander.

La pequeña lagartija, que estaba en su última evolución corrió directamente a su entrenador y este lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Quizás en sus dos etapas evolutivas fue bastante problemático, pero después de cierto incidente fueron inseparables, aunque lo dejo que lo entrenase con los otros Charizards en ese momento, sabía que él viniese por su entrenador si estaba en alguna clase de problema, como en ese caso de su madre y los Unkows.

En los próximos días el resto de pokemon vino en él, ahora llamado, punto de encuentro pokemon. El primero, y para su gran sorpresa, era su pokemon toxico puro, Muk; o en este caso, Grimer.

Para los pokemon que estaban presente en ese día, se rieron un poco al ver el abrazo aplastante del pokemon, mientras que su entrenador se reía de sus tonterías afectivas que le estaba dándole, aunque se ahogaba un poco gracias a su cuerpo un poco grande y a su pequeño tamaño.

Y de ahí pasaron dos meses más y muchos de sus pokemon, que se podía considerarse los más cercano en lo referente de la posición, llegaron.

Para su sorpresa fue Mankey, el antiguo campeón, que llegó poco después de su pokemon toxico y para su diversión al enterrase que no tenía su gorra para ponérselo en su cabeza, Mankey estaba haciendo, aunque en vano, un gorro hecho de hojas que se derrumbaba gracias al viento o al mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo. Ash pudo tranquilizar a su pokemon antes de que hiciese algún escándalo que llamase la atención del pueblo

A los pocos días llegó Munchalx, su pokemon en las Islas Naranja además de ser un extraordinario nadador. Al principio Ash se preocupó por ese pokemon que debía de comer bastante, pero gracias a su nariz pudo hallar grandes cantidades de comida, así que no hay ninguna clase de problema tanto para Munchalx como para sus otros pokemon.

A las próximas semanas, mientras Ash estaba jugando con sus pokemon, un objeto volador aterrizo en una rama llamando la atención de los demás.

Era un Noctowol shiny. Pero a igual que sus demás pokemon aún no habían evolucionado-era un Hoothoot. Este pokemon aterrizo en tierra y Ash lo vio mejor. Estaba bien, pero se veía un poco lastimado y bastante cansado por el largo viaje que recorrió y su pequeño tamaño no le ayudaba mucho. Ash fue con su pequeño pokemon y lo abrazo y este acepto gustoso mientras suspiraba aliviada entre sus brazos para después dormir. Este pokemon era tanto diurno como nocturno, pero tenía más actividad en la noche, pero los peligros que paso más por el largo viaje también le dejaron un poco de factura. Después que se quedase dormido de manera profunda, Ash lo dejo en el suelo acostado en un árbol, aunque este seguía durmiendo pero parado. Fue a buscar vallas medicinales y molerlas en un plato de tronco que sus pokemon crearon al saber lo que intentaba hacer. Los molió y, mientras estaba durmiendo, lo aplico en su cuerpo para que sus heridas sanasen y que no le molesten en sueño. Cuando despertó en algunas horas después, Ash le dio algunas vallas para que se recuperase al cien.

Durante las próximas semanas, vinieron todos los demás pokemon que le faltaba entre la región de Kanto y Johto con la llegada de Kraby, Heracross y Buizel además del trio elemental de Johto, los único que le faltaba en dichas regiones-además de las Islas Naranjas-era Phanpy y Lapras, pero sabía que sería imposible, ya que el primero lo tenía desde que era un huevo y el segundo, cuando lo encontró tras su captura de unos cazadores era apenas una cría, así que solo le faltaría esos dos pokemon para completar el listado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ash suspiro, mientras veía en su espacio privado a todos sus pokemon comiendo la comida que sus pokemon habían reunido, y aunque Munchlax podía considerarse un pequeño problema de alimentos y estaba bastante preocupado, pero para su gran sorpresa él tiene una extraordinaria nariz y podía hallar la comida de grandes cantidades de manera muy sencilla y se movía bastante rápido para su clase, eso debería de ser por sus nados constantes en las Islas Naranjas para comer esos alimentos deliciosos.

Pero había un problema que lo acarrea y los pokemon que estaban cerca de él miraron entre curiosidad y otros de tristeza.

Pidgeot, Bulbasaur y Pichu se acercaron a su entrenador. El pokemon pájaro aterrizo en su cabeza, mientras que el de tipo planta se estaba acomodándose debajo del brazo de su entrenador y su mejor amigo en sus piernas.

\- No es nada chicos – intento mentir, pero las mirada de "No te creemos" de sus pokemon. Suspiro nuevamente – Son mis otros pokemon. Ellos no pueden venir, ya que el paso de aquí hacia la región Sinnoh y Hoen están separados por el mar para llegar a aquí, a Kanto – Pidgeot miraba confundido a su entrenador, mientras que Bulbasaur miraba un poco de entendimiento a su entrenador, ya que vio a varios de esos pokemon extranjeros mientras estaba en el Pueblo Paleta con Oak, pero Pichu miraba con total acuerdo a su amigo y sabía de su preocupación.

Ash sabía que la pregunta se estaba haciendo sería una mezcla entre "¿Cómo?" y "¿Cuándo?" para que llegasen sus otros pokemon de las otras dos regiones, pero aun así que esos pokemon no quisieran venir o que ellos jamás recuperasen sus recuerdos lo aterrorizaba. Quizás estaba siendo dramático, pero ese miedo lo acarreaba en lo más profundo de su mente.

" _Solo…solo espero que estén bien"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Treecko estaba descansando encima de un árbol mientras tenía una ramita en su boca, el último brote que tenía del árbol de tan avanzada edad tenía y en que estaba acostado y viendo de forma un tanto constante en el suelo un pequeño brote nacido gracias al árbol que poco a poco estaba muriendo gracias a su vejez.

El pokemon tipo planta cerró los ojos, sabía que este sería la última vez que iba a ver el pequeño arbolito por un buen tiempo.

De un salto bajo del árbol y escucho un buen grito encima de su cabeza.

\- ¡Taillow!

Miro hacia arriba y vio al pokemon tipo volador mirándole. Sabía que no era un simple Taillow, era su compañero que, junto con él, estaba en su última etapa evolutiva. Pero no llegó solo, detrás del pequeño pokemon volador-que bajo para estar a la altura de su compañero-vinieron otros pokemon que conocía muy bien; Torkoal, Corphish y Snowrunt.

Treecko suspiro aliviado de que sus compañeros de región estuviesen reunidos desde el inicio del viaje y por lo menos una preocupación menos para él.

Él camino hacia adelante, ya que había una especie de sentido que los guiaban a una dirección y se sentía muy familiar para todos ellos. Era como sentir que una correa fantasma los estuviese jalando y el que está jalando era su entrenador y amigo. Así que sin pensarlo, siguieron hacia esa sensación familiar.

Todos sabían que este será la última vez que verán la región Hoenn en una buena temporada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un Chimchar estaba caminando a través del bosque, siendo guiado por el sexto sentido que lo estaba llevando a alguna parte lo que llevaba a su entrenador, ya que la esencia del humano que lo acogió entre sus brazos sin dudarlo, que lo entreno aún con las palabras de Paul que era un inútil, aún con todo eso lo entreno hasta lo que recordó cuando fue encerrado en su pokebola y despertó en este bosque familiar aunque fuesen un tanto borrosas, ya que habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo aquí.

Él se volteó al escuchar unos arbustos moverse, para después salir disparado un objeto rosado que lo choco y lo estaba abrazando de forma bastante amorosa, como si no se viesen desde hace años.

Cuando el pokemon rosado se apartó para dejarlo levantarse, lo reconoció como Gliglar, y detrás de él, en los cielos, estaba un Starly. No eran un simple Gliglar y un Starly, eran sus amigos que su entrenador había entrenado en la región de Sinnoh.

Después de que Gliglar y Starly apareciesen, llegaron Buisel y Turtwig que por su rostro un tanto enojado era el líder del grupo.

\- Chimchar char char ¿chimchar? – comentó Chimchar a Turtwig, que este se apartó un poco para mostrar al pokemon tipo Dragón/Tierra. Que este salto, al apartarse Gligar, a morderle de manera suave a la cabeza de Chimchar.

Este pokemon era el más nuevo que tenía Ash, después de entregar a la última evolución de Gligar al maestro aire y, en cierta manera, fue cambiado por este pokemon que daba mordiscos de afecto.

Después de que Gible se quitó encima de Chimchar, todos partieron hacia la sensación extraña que estaban siguiendo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de que pasasen varios días de caminata y después de atravesar el desierto, para la desgracia del pokemon de tipo hielo, llegaron finalmente al bosque para seguir con su caminata de manera tranquila en el bosque sin que estuviesen en una ruta que atraviesen los humanos de manera común.

Pero en medio de su camino hacia una sensación que se hacía más fuerte, un grupo de 15 Mightyena estaba al frente de los cinco pokemon que intentaban llegar a esa sensación.

Los 15 pokemon les estaban gruyendo al pequeño grupo, mientras que los pokemon de Ash se preparaban para el combate imposible de pasarlo a través de la palabra.

Treecko usaba balas semillas, Tailow tornado, Torkoal lanzallamas, Corphish bolas burbujas y Snowrunt rayo hielo. La pelea era bastante dispareja, más si se suma su nivel bastante bajo a comparación cuando estaban con Ash.

En todo caso, se separaron en un grupo de uno contra dos-en caso de Torkoal 3-para estar, en un cierto punto, un tanto parejo.

Pero no sirvió de mucho ese plan.

Al principio estaban teniendo desventaja numérica, pero gracias a la tenacidad de su entrenador como la terquedad de este, los pokemon de Ash copiaron un poco la personalidad de su entrenador.

Después de una ardua batalla, solamente dos de los cinco pokemon de Ash estaban aún en pie.

La terquedad Treecko y Tailow aún los mantenía en pie mientras que un Mightyena se acercaba, mostrando una cicatriz de forma vertical atravesando desde encima de su ojo hasta cruzar el labio inferior, mostrando tener una mayor experiencia en combate que sus otros compañeros.

Pero la manada no salió tan intacta, ya que los 15 que había, solo 5 aún estaban en pie aunque cansados, igual como el Mightyena que estaba al frente de toda la manada demostrando ser el líder.

Treecko apretó su mandíbula ante la situación completamente desventajosa que tenía al frente de los dos pokemon, siendo el único muro que tenía entre sus compañeros caídos.

El Mightyena líder se lanzó hacia Treecko que este no cerró los ojos ante el ataque mordisco que le iba a darle como el golpe de gracia.

Pero un ataque intervino.

Golpeó al Mightyena, enviándole hacia su manada. Cuando este se levantó y miro a través de unos arbustos donde salió el ataque, salió un pokemon de un tamaño casi gigantesco.

Era un Absol de un pelaje blanco rojizo y sus cuernos como garras eran de color rojo brillante, además de que llevaba en su cuerpo una especie de cuero con varios bolsillos.

Este Absol, a diferencia de los otros, este era de un tamaño casi idéntico a un Arcanine.

Los Mightyena se pusieron al frente del nuevo invitado que este no se intimido ante el gran número que tenía al frente.

Todos los Mightyena le estaban gruñendo.

\- Ab…¡Sol! – con un fuerte gruñido hizo que todos los pokemon se fuesen huyendo dejando a la intemperie los que estaban inconsciente.

El Absol se acercó a los pokemon aún de pie de Ash que, a pesar de alejar a los Mightyenas no bajaban la guardia ante el desconocido pokemon.

Este, sabiendo de sus preocupaciones, se alejó al mismo lugar que se metió.

Tailow, ya bastante cansado, cayó encima de Corphish mientras que Treecko se ponía en una sola rodilla. Necesitaban ir hacia donde estaba la sensación familiar para estar con su amigo humano pero no sabía cómo. Podía buscar bayas para restaurar la energía a sus amigos, pero no podía dejarlos solos; y aunque pudiese, estaba bastante cansado y exhausto para siquiera mover su cola.

Para su sorpresa, salió Absol de los arbustos. Al principio estaba preocupado de que el pokemon tipo siniestro los atacase pero lo que le llamo la atención era una bolsa que tenía en la boca.

Este, deteniéndose a una distancia amistosa entre los pokemon de Ash, este lanzó la bolsa y cuando choco el suelo y se abrió mostrando muchas bayas.

Este miro al pokemon siniestro y este asintió.

Treecko conocía muy bien casi todas las bayas que contenía la bolsa, ya que el amigo humano llamado Brock era un buen doctor como a su vez un extraordinario chef, así que podía reconocer muchas de estas bayas.

Treecko asintió.

Absol, sabiendo que tenía permiso para avanzar, agarro una baya y le dio una a Treecko que este se la comió.

Cuando se recuperó por completo gracias a la pequeña fruta, él agarro varios de las bayas y se las dio a varios de sus compañeros caídos.

Cuando todos se recuperar, vieron como el tipo planta y el tipo siniestro estaban charlando en voz un tanto alta mientras que los escuchaban.

Al principio estaban tristes.

Después curiosos.

Y finalmente estaba en completo en shock.

Lo que contaba a Absol es que todos los amigos pokemon que había capturado Ash-con alguna que otra excepción-habían viajado a través del tiempo, pero la parte que se pusieron a rabiar y al mismo tiempo triste era una cosa.

La muerte de su entrenador.

Claro, Ash no había muerto, pero sabiendo que si Ash no se hubiese salvado por milagro gracias a la intervención de Arceus, el dios alfa, quizás Ash, junto con millones de vidas iban a perder la vida.

Pero sabiendo que Ash, su amigo, se hermano de no raza, y para algunos, un padre iba a morir, estaban por completo enojados olvidándose de forma temporal de que ellos igual iban a morir de la misma manera.

Absol intervino en los pensamientos pesimistas de los pokemon de Ash, diciendo que deberían de seguir donde estaba Ash.

Absol caminó hacia la dirección donde se podía verse una montaña a la lejanía, siguiendo la misma sensación que los pokemon de Ash estaban siguiendo desde un principio. Durante el camino, los pokemon de Ash y Absol estaban recogiendo tantas bayas que podían dentro de la ropa de cuero que tenía el pokemon siniestro, ya que según el guía iban a atravesar una montaña entera e iban a atravesar unas cavernas, ya que era la ruta más segura y corta que tenían.

Además de ser la única opción de llegar a Kanto, ya que desde Hoenn hasta su entrenador había un mar.

Después de agarrar bayas más que suficientes para todos. Llegaron a la montaña que, al subirla, había una especie de templo que el tiempo descuido un poco, no estaba destrozado, sino que se veía que estaba bastante abandonado. Entre la entrada del templo y los pokemon había una estatua que para todos era un ser completamente desconocido.

Todos menos uno.

Absol le dio una leve reverencia ante la estatua de Arceus. Todos lo miraron un tanto confundidos ante la acción inesperada pero nadie dijo nada.

Todos los pokemon sabían de la existencia de Arceus, ya que era su dios creador, pero habían olvidado su imagen ya que había desaparecido de un día para otro hace siglos y lamentablemente nadie guardo alguna imagen del dios.

En palabras más simple, la estatua era completamente desconocida para el mundo, con la excepción de los pokemon legendarios y los Absols.

Cuando se adentraron al templo, vieron que adentro estaba un poco mejor, ya que a diferencia de afuera que habían muchas grietas en el suelo y a su vez en los pilares, adentro estaba bastante intacto aunque bastante polvoriento y muchas telarañas que, para la suerte de los pokemon, no hubo algún pokemon que hizo esas telarañas. Absol se acercó una especie de muro cualquiera y, con golpes sincronizados en el suelo, el suelo se deslizo demostrando unas escaleras.

Absol se apartó y hablo. Los pokemon asintieron y bajaron y cuando todos bajaron y Absol bajo con ellos para después la entrada se cerrase.

Antes de que pudiesen seguir avanzando, Torkoal se detuvo y un gran potente humo salió de su nariz con furia.

Todos se voltearon curiosos y precavidos ante la reacción un tanto violenta de su compañero, pero todos se pusieron azules.

La furia provocada de su compañero era por el pokemon legendario muy conocido para él, Registeel.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para despertarlo, Absol se puso en medio de los dos antes de que Torkoal actuase, hablando con él y después tranquilizándolo.

Torkoal suspiro y camino hacia la dirección con sus compañeros.

Torkoal se detuvo y miro al pokemon legendario dormido – Torkoal – y siguió con sus amigos.

No iba a perder por segunda vez.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de cruzar un gran trayecto dentro de la caverna sin ningún conveniente importante, razonando las bayas que tenían y tomando agua en las grietas.

Después de pasar varios días dentro de la caverna, al final pudieron ver una luz al final del túnel a través del techo, ya que Absol estaba asomando su cabeza a través de una especie de trampilla o la misma entrada que la de antes.

Absol asomo su cabeza a través de la trampilla y viendo que no había moros en la costa, dio un salto para salir por completo de la caverna y los demás lo siguieron.

Vieron que estaba en otra especie de templo, pero no le prestaron mucha atención ante las palabras escritas en el lenguaje unown.

Y estos mismos lo estaban viendo con sus únicos ojos.

Al salir del templo, vieron que estaban en una montaña helada con una leve aunque importante ventisca.

\- Abson, absol ab ab – le comentó para después saltar en piedra en piedra a otra parte yendo directamente al bosque que estaba debajo.

Antes de que Treecko pudiese protestar pero escapó su guía. Suspiro y señalo a todos para que le sigan al bosque aunque en una zona menos rocosa.

Después de llegar al bosque y caminar en una zona donde no caminaban normalmente los humanos.

Estaban bien y esperaron hasta que llegase su guía, pero unos arbustos se movieron y salieron otros pokemon.

Treecko, pensando en lo peor, alerto a su compañero para una posible batalla y los nuevos igualmente se prepararon. Antes de que pudiese inicial un combate, Absol salto entre los dos grupos.

Explico que estos nuevos pokemon eran otros pokemon de Ash.

Tanto Treecko como Turtwig interrogaron a Absol, y este con un suspiro les explico.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras, la idea de Absol era reunir con los pokemon de Hoenn con los de Sinnoh.

Aclarados con el asunto, todos siguieron a Absol ante la sensación, además en el trayecto los pokemon de Ash utilizaron a los pokemon tipo fuego como estufas andantes, con la excepción de Snowrunt que caminaba alegremente detrás de Absol.

Al final subieron a otra montaña, aunque el letrero que decía dónde estaban estaba quemado por alguna razón.

Cuando entraron al templo, Absol empujo una gran piedra desde dentro para después se abriese de un lado por si misma. Todos entraron siguiendo a Absol, para después la roca se cerrase por sí misma.

Por lo menos, en el trayecto antes de llegar agarraron todas las bayas que podían y que podía caber dentro de la chaqueta de cuero.

Nuevamente, estaban ante la leve oscuridad de una caverna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todos se detuvieron, ya que sorpresivamente había una gran piedra atravesando su ruta. Corphish utilizo Golpe roca pero no lo destrozo pero si dejo una fisura importante.

Treecko y Turtwig se miraron. Los dos, durante el trayecto, se estaban peleando de varias maneras, desde quien debería estar detrás de Absol hasta inclusive quien debería de ser el primer vigilante, ante el leve dolor de cabeza que producían entre todos.

Pero ahora iban a dejar sus diferencias ante el desafió delante de ellos. Utilizando Balas semillas y Bola de energía ante la fisura, destrozándola.

Todos siguieron y, como antes, Absol empujo la piedra y esta se abrió.

Cuando salieron de la caverna, vieron que delante de ellos había un gran bosque.

Entre los pokemon de Ash y la bella vista, Absol se puso en medio – Absol.

Llegaron a Kanto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ash miraba a sus pokemon con un eje de tristeza. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que llegó a este tiempo y su entusiasmo se bajó un poco, ya que los pokemon restante no habían llegado y muchas cosas le llenaron en su cabeza, como que no tenían recuerdo alguno de él.

O en el peor de los casos, que no quisieran estar con él.

Lamentablemente para él, ese último pensamiento lo estaba devorando, hasta su madre noto esa diferencia un tanto cruda pero solamente dijo que era algo de Gary. Aunque sea en parte verdad, ya que lo estaba molestado como siempre desde que eran niños o ¿eran?

Ash suspiro ante la situación que tenía, sabiendo que algún pokemon suyo lo abandone.

Los pokemon de igual manera estaban preocupados, no que los pokemon de Ash que no llegaron lo estuviesen abandonado, ya que sabían que si algún pokemon lo abandonase era un completo estúpido, era una especie de clon o lo estaban controlando. Su preocupación era el estado de su entrenador que estaba decayendo cada vez más y más.

Antes de que Pichu pudiese decir algo, a través de la hierba alta salió un Absol, preocupando a los pokemon, pero a Ash se puso casi azul. A diferencia de la creencia popular de los Absol que traían la destrucción, este más bien daba advertencias de sucesos catastróficos que estaban por venir.

Pero el gran tamaño de este pokemon, como a su vez su cuernos y garras eran de color distinto del natural le daba un poco de miedo y su chaqueta de cuero le daba un mala espina.

Ash agito su cabeza y miro a Absol, quizás jamás ocurrió algún tipo de desastre pero la suerte puede ser una desgraciada - ¿V-Va a ocurrir un desastre? – pregunto con miedo, hasta se sorprendió de que su voz saliese.

Pero para la tranquilidad de Ash, solo Absol lo negó y se apartó, para después a través de la hierba saliese un gran grupo de pokemon y haciendo tumbar al humano.

Este sorprendido y ante la mirada innedita de sus pokemon, miro a los causantes de su caída. Estaba preocupado de que fuesen pokemon salvajes que lo atacasen, pero no sintió ninguna clase de dolor, más bien sentía mucho calor.

Cuando miro a los nuevos pokemon, no sabía si reír, llorar o gritar.

Pero al final, hizo las tres cosas.

\- ¡Chicos! – abrazo a los faltante pokemon y estos estaban hablando, pero todos estaban hablando a la misma vez, pero Ash sabía que todos estaban completamente felices de estar reunidos finalmente.

Absol se acercó hacia Ash, para después sacar de su chaqueta algo grande un ovalado, sorprendiendo a Ash de gran manera.

Era el huevo de Phanpy, uno de sus primero pokemon que tuvo de un huevo.

Absol, viendo que si misión fue completado, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Eso llamo la atención de Ash y apartando de forma cuidadosa a sus pokemon, se levantó y comenzó a hablar - ¡Absol!

El pokemon siniestro se detuvo y miro a Ash.

\- Gracias – esto sorprendió al pokemon – Sin ti, no sabía que le pudiese pasarle a mis pokemon y si hubiese pasado algo a ellos… - Treecko se subió al hombro de Ash y este agarro a Snowrunt que pidió que lo agarrase; y sosteniendo el huevo en un brazo y agarro con el otro el pokemon tipo hielo. Continúo hablando con Treecko en su hombro y a Snowrunt en brazos – Me estaría lamentándome por el resto de mi vida. Así que te doy gracias tanto a ti como a Arceus por toda su ayuda. Estaré eternamente agradecido – este le dio una reverencia ante Absol.

Este asintió solamente y siguió con su camino.

Treecko se bajó del hombro de Ash y al lado de este estaba Turtwig - ¡Treecko tree tree treeeeecko!

\- Turtwig ¡Turtwig turtwig! – gritaron a la vez pero Absol aún seguía caminando.

Los dos pokemon miraron a su entrenador y este entendió lo que querían hacer - ¡Absol!

Aún con ese grito, siguió con su camino, pero antes de que adentrase en la hierba alta los demás pokemon se metieron en su camino pero sin rastro de querer tener algún tipo de combate.

\- Absol, solo quiero pedirte que te quedes conmigo y mis pokemon. No sé si tienes alguna otra misión dada por Arceus, pero quiero que te quedes con nosotros…como mi familia – Absol se volteó, con una mirada completamente sorprendida ante las palabras del humano – Si tienes otra misión o no quieres lo entenderé completamente…pero quiero que sepas que, no importando que pase, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

Absol miraba con completa sorpresa, si fuese algún otro entrenador, hubiese dado una orden a la horda de pokemon que tenía para que lo atacase y si tuviese alguna pokebola encima, lo iba a lanzar para atraparlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Simplemente le dejaba una puerta abierta para que Absol, si quisiera, lo podía atravesar, sin ninguna clase de trampa o mentira en sus palabras.

Arceus le contó acerca del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y de su gran corazón y amor a los pokemon, ayudando a tanto pokemon como humanos si podía y jamás atrapaba a algún pokemon con trampa (es decir, que estuviesen débiles por alguna razón externa). Al principio no le creyó a pesar de ser su amo y maestro y lo envió a esta línea de tiempo, un humano con esas características era tan raro como si Dialga y Palkia pudiesen tomar té sin que se arrojen sus tazas al otro.

Pero aquí estaba, Ash, el elegido de Arceus, el humano que siempre confía a sus pokemon sin importar si eran fuertes o débiles, además de que podía dar su vida a sus pokemon sin pensárselo dos veces y ellos a él.

Era un humano extraño.

Absol cerró los ojos. No tenía ninguna misión por parte de Arceus con la excepción de está.

Se acercó a Ash y este se arrodillo ante el humano – Absol.

Ash puso una sonrisa y acarició su cabeza y cuando se estabilizo, su cuello – Bienvenido a la familia.

No sabía cuál fue la última vez que sonrió, pero al frente de Ash sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa al pokemon de gran tamaño.

Pero una cosa que borro la sonrisa de Absol al ver la mirada seria de su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo hare para ocultarlos? – pregunto en voz alta.

Todo este tiempo, no sabía si era suerte o milagro de que nadie se enterase de la gran cantidad de pokemon que estaban ocultos, pero sabía que su suerte se podía acabarse más temprano que tarde. Más por Gary que en una ocasión lo siguió y si no fuese por Pidgey que lo hizo correr de miedo ante un "Pokemon salvaje", quizás hubiese atrapado a todos los pokemon aunque Ash sabía que era imposible por su edad. Y aunque no fuese así y los capturase a todos por milagro, ellos no le prestarían ninguna atención a Gary y más bien correrían donde Ash junto con sus pokebolas.

Ash suspiro.

No tenía otra opción que ir con ÉL.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El día a día de Oak era algo ajetreado pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

Desde la mañana hasta el anochecer estaba siempre ocupado, desde cuidar a sus pokemon que tenía en su pequeño parque recreado desde el más pequeño arbusto hasta el árbol más vivo, para que los pokemon que tenía en su poder podían vivir normalmente y hacia sus investigaciones con ellos de forma más pausada sin que estos estén nervioso, tensos o asustados.

Después estaba en sus reuniones por teléfono con los otros profesores para descubrir alguna clase de descubrimiento importante o simplemente para charlar.

Para después estar en las reuniones del Pueblo Paleta al decidir algo.

Para después dar a los nuevos entrenadores sus iniciales.

Y después…

Y después…

Y después…

Oak puso una sonrisa amarga. Quizás no tenía suficiente tiempo para poder investigar algunos aspectos de los pokemon, pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

Pero si su vida estaba casi repleta de muchas cosas, ahora iba a ponerse las cosas patas arriba.

Eran las 7:00 de la noche y alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Si fuese algo importante le hubiesen llamado por teléfono, hasta inclusive podía ser Gary pero no tenía un interés hacia los pokemon y dudaba que su madre le dejase salir a estas horas.

Cuando lo abrió, su gran sorpresa no decayó ante un Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa. Lo conocía muy bien ya que su madre era un chef muy reconocida que hacia una estupenda comida para morirse, hasta algunos líderes de gimnasio y los de Frente de la frontera venían al pueblo solo para comer su comida hecha por el mismísimo Arceus.

Su sorpresa recaía por la gran cantidad de pokemon que tenía detrás de él. Al principio estaba preocupado de que fuesen pokemon salvajes, hasta un Absol de un tamaño anormal estaba detrás de este, pero ninguno de ellos mostraba sentimientos hostiles hacia el pequeño humano, más bien se sentían cómodos ante la presencia de este, como si fuesen amigos desde hace años. Tampoco ayudaba que también había otros pokemon de otras regiones que, por lógica, no deberían estar en Kanto, como ese Absol.

Antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo, Ash habló - ¿P-Podemos?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ash, en esos momentos no confía en nadie. Tenía una dolencia en su corazón de que en estos momentos confiaba a más al profesor que a su propia madre, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Aunque Ash acompañase a Delia donde estaban sus pokemon, no podía saber qué tipo de reacción podía darse, hasta en el peor de los casos podía llamar a la policía y llevarse a los pokemon. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero su madre era sobreprotectora y que varios de esos pokemon lo podían romperlo como si fuese una ramita no ayudaba en nada.

Pero en esos momentos solo podía confiar a un solo humano y, rezando por Arceus, que le creyese y que no hiciese una acción contraproducente.

Por eso que fue a la sala y los pokemon de Ash lo siguieron como manada, como si Ash fuese el macho alfa sorprendiendo bastante esa conducta que, normalmente, sería antinatural.

Cuando se sentaron, Ash explico todo hasta donde recordó, obviamente quitando el asunto…

Para Oak, si le dijesen que un niño, que de verdad era un entrenador que de alguna forma viajo en el tiempo gracias a Arceus y que a su vez conoció a varios legendarios y se han hecho una relación hasta tal punto de ser amigos, de una lo mandarían al psicólogo, le recomendase que lo escribiese un libro con respecto a eso-ya que para él sería un buen libro de ciencia ficción-o iba a revisar de que no estuviese borracho.

Pero aquí estaba, un niño de 8 años diciéndole todas esas cosas; en circunstancias normales diría que fuese la imaginación sorprendente de ese niño, pero esa explicación se tambalea como un trompo al ver a muchos de esos pokemon, hasta inclusive una parte de la historia que incluía a su Mankey y un campeonato. Lo sorprendente era su experiencia de ese campeonato de pokemon tipo lucha, pero lo más sorprendente era que su Mankey se montó en su cabeza y su gran sorpresa era que él tenía extremo cuidado de no caerse y lastimar a su entrenador, ya que ellos eran muy bien conocidos por enojarse con extrema facilidad, pero verlo de esa manera muy amigable era algo que lo ponía casi pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estuviese soñando.

Al principio no pensaba de qué él estuviese diciendo la verdad, claro si no estuviese con sus pokemon, pero su historia era sorprendente y decía con total sinceridad de todas sus aventuras. Pero si antes estaba en duda de su palabra, solamente hubo dos nombre de que el Profesor Oak le creyese sin importar que.

Sam y Celebi.

Claro, Oak veía como una especie de doble de ese joven que conoció en sus épocas más jóvenes y tenía un gran parecido, solo era por el tamaño y edad-y también la lógica-que quitaba esa posibilidad de que ese jovencito sin nombre fuese de verdad él. Es más bien parecido como su "Gemelo" en Alola cuando fue de vacaciones el año pasado.

Pero Ash lo decía hasta tal punto de que Oak pensaba que Ash tenía poderes psíquicos que estaba leyendo su mente y viendo esa parte de su vida que conoció por primera vez en su vida a un legendario cara a cara, pero él lo relataba todo.

" _Entonces ese joven sin nombre era…"_ – Por Arceus, viajaste en el tiempo – dijo cuándo Ash termino su historia cuando Arceus lo mando en el tiempo-ocultando la muerte de sus amigos y pokemon-.

\- Así que la causa de este repentino viaje tan atrás sea por un accidente de ese maniático – Oak se masajeó su mentón ante la situación. Él podía llamar a las autoridades internacionales para que lo arresten, pero ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué un niño de 8 años le contó una historia de viajes del tiempo? Aun si utilizase su poder como Profesor importante de Kanto, aun así lo llamarían un viejo chiflado.

\- Así es – suspiro aliviado, por lo menos Oak no haría nada contra sus pokemon, eso o cambiarse los pantalones por Absol, que él estaba mirando a Oak con ojos un tanto malos si utilizase las palabras incorrectas – Pero ¿Qué hare?

\- Bueno, por ley no puedes entrenar a algún pokemon sino tienes 10 años, a pesar de tú experiencia, así que mantendré a tus pokemon en mi pequeña granja mientras pasa los dos últimos años.

\- Gracias Oak.

\- Además, creó que tus pokemon están cansados por un largo viaje – comentó Oak, mirando a Absol que este asintió ante el verdadero motivo.

Antes de que los demás se quejasen, Absol habló y los llevó afuera, al patio de la casa del Profesor.

\- ¿Oak?

\- Sé que ocultas algo – él se levantó, mirando varias fotos familiares, pero agarro una que mostraba a Delia, a Ash pero bebe y a un hombre, la última foto de la familia reunida, antes del… - Tengo mucha experiencia y pase muchas cosas, desde buenas hasta malas – él se volteó, para mirar al joven que este apartó la mirada - ¿Qué paso en realidad?

Ash miro a los ojos de Oak, no era los mismos ojos que antes, que eran de miedo ante la reacción de Oak, sino otro más que jamás esperaba ver en un rostro muy joven.

Odio.

No era un odio común como si fuese un arrebato infantil, sino era más bien un odio profundo, un odio personal.

Después de que se escuchase las puertas cerrarse, Ash lo contó la última parte oculta.

Le contó todo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Han pasado dos años tan rápido como un pestañeo, y durante esos dos años de estudio en la escuela y ser el nuevo asistente de tiempo completo de Ash ayudaba bastante de interactuar con sus pokemon y a su vez con su nuevo pokemon, Absol.

Quizás al principio estaba confundido Absol, ya que jamás interactuó con algún humano y este era la primera vez que interactuaba con uno, pero la actitud de estar siempre serio a veces se eliminaba al jugar con sus pokemon o con el mismísimo Ash, que podía quitarse esa carga que tenía encima.

Pero en una ocasión, los pokemon fueron muy cariñosos con Ash de un momento a otro y Ash no sabía por qué desde un principio, hasta que la boquita de Pichu hablo por accidente revelando el porqué.

Absol le contó lo que de verdad paso.

En realidad, Absol le dolió bastante al decir eso, ya que todos los pokemon de Ash estaban algo confusos del porqué a veces Ash tenía cambios de humor rápido, y por culpa de Tailow que habló de más.

Treecko, en esos momentos, estaba siendo rodeado por los pokemon para que le dijesen la verdad, pero para su agradecimiento fue Absol que le contó la verdad del viaje y de la situación que estaba.

Le dolió.

En circunstancias normales, le había contado sin chistar sin importarle poco o nada, pero después de estar con los pokemon de Ash y el humano había generado un cariño con un humano que jamás pensó que iba a tener.

No era simplemente un entrenador, era como tener a un hermano que siempre podía confiar.

Después de eso, los pokemon de Ash fueron muy cariñosos con Ash, quizás el doble que el normal y a su vez recibiendo varias sorpresas de sus pokemon.

Sabía que varios de sus pokemon eran machos y hembras, ya sea por su actitud o tono de voz, pero a Snowrunt le cayó como un balde lleno de hielo, ya que Snowrunt no era un ÉL, sino un ELLA.

En ese instante quería romperse la cabeza contra un árbol.

También hubo algo curioso, por no decir sorprendente. Oak le entregó un papel con preguntas y él las respondió. Él admitía que si fuese su YO anterior posiblemente respondiese todo a lo loco como si fuese el genio entre los genios, pero ya que no era ese Ash-por decir algo-, respondió con calma y además esas preguntas eran muy sencillas, desde que los Spearow y sus evoluciones ven en blanco y negro en vez en colores y otras preguntas que, para él, era tan sencillo a tal nivel que era más bien una risa.

Cuando termino y que Oak lo guardase un sobre, le pregunto y solamente dijo "Espera" y lo envió.

Unas semanas después llegó la respuesta y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Oak y su madre, que vino para saber cómo estaba su hijo, vieron las recompensas que trajo la caja y este sabiendo que estaba en E+, la máxima clasificación como un "Nuevo" en estos exámenes, que le dio unas 5 pokebolas, un repelente-que personalmente jamás utilizo-y unas revistas de la Liga pokemon, eran recompensas además de que habían otros exámenes, como la –E, E y E+, para después seguir la D hasta llegar a S, la máxima.

\- ¿Cuándo el próximo? – pregunto en ese momento.

La máxima, y para la sorpresa y lágrimas de Oak, Ash llegó a la máxima puntuación que podía, ya que llegó hasta la A+, pero no tenía la clasificación correspondiente para llegar a los niveles S, aunque venía con una carta de Felicitaciones por ser el primer joven menor de 10 años y sin "Tocar" un pokemon en su vida llegar a esa posición, además de que le diesen un trofeo de un nuevo record (como un record Guinness).

Ese le dio 15 pokebolas; 3 de ellas eran Super ball, 2 eran Ultra ball, 5 eran pokebolas de amistad que, según la explicación de Oak, era una pokebola especial para que el pokemon se sienta cómodo y ser el lugar ideal si un pokemon tiene cosa de meterse en una pokebola común, 2 eran pokebolas curativas y 3 eran peso ball; además de tener tres flautas que curaban distintos estatus, a Ash conocía una flauta que podía despertar a los pokemon, pero ¿Qué pudiesen quitar la confusión y de enamoramiento? Él jamás escucho algo así pero no se quejó, además relataba que, cuando saliese de viaje, lo probase a ver si funcionaban ya que eran experimentales-con la excepción del anti-dormir-y querían resultados; lo demás ya también salieron en las demás cajas, pero esta contenía 10 antídotos y 5 cura total, algo que está bastante feliz; y por último una caña de pescar con un diseño bonito de color azul del mar, además de que el cebo era especial, ya que a diferencia de las demás cañas de pescar que deberían usar cosas afiladas para agarrar un pokemon de agua. Ash sabía que a los pokemon no le haría daño pero si una buena molestia o dolor de muela, pero jamás utilizo una caña de pescar, quizás varias veces al principio de su viaje pero después de tener un acercamiento más personal con los pokemon no lo hizo más por temor a lastimarlos de algún modo; este tenía una especie de pegamento especial que podía adherirse al pokemon sin lastimarlo y se soltaba con un buen tirón o con un botón en la caña para eliminar la viscosidad, nuevamente, era experimental.

Después ocurrió el nacimiento de Phanpy que, a pesar de ser un ser nacido y obviamente no sabiendo nada de nada de lo ocurrido. A Ash se puso un poco triste en saber eso, pero eso no le importo mucho y lo cuido igual, aunque jamás iba a olvidar como el pequeño pokemon lo llamaba "Papi" en su idioma, muy para la vergüenza de él y las risas de sus pokemon, hasta de Absol, que se contenía aunque de una manera muy lamentable.

De ahí pasaron los dos años y las cosas de mantuvieron igual.

O casi igual.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Por lo menos no desperté al estilo entrenador y lance la pokebola/Reloj"_ pensó aliviado.

Quizás poner una hora como las 5:00 A.M era exagerado, pero no quería saber…eso.

Quizás estaba triste y enojado por regresar TAN atrás en el tiempo, pero pudo tener nuevos recuerdos de su niñez que él jamás olvidara, pero había algo que odiaba y era el inminente deja vu que iba a ocurrir en una o dos horas.

Nuevamente, odiaba los deja vu.

Además de que Oak debe de guardar los pokemon de Ash en sus pokebolas. Todos no tenían ningún problema, hasta Phanpy que, gracias a Ash, se acostumbró a estar en una sin ninguna clase de miedo o a Absol que estaba un tanto inseguro de estar dentro de esa, según él, pelota de color rojo y blanco, quizás el único que no quería estar por nada en el mundo dentro de esa esfera era su confiable compañero Pikachu, o Pichu en este caso.

Pero Oak no los guarda así como así a esos pokemon, sino que era por Gary, el nieto del Profesor que al ver pokemon que jamás vio quizás diría que se los de para ser mejor entrenador, y aunque fuese así jamás ellos obedecerían una orden de él, más bien lo abandonarían en el medio del bosque para regresar con Ash. Quizás estaba exagerando, ya que ningún pokemon de Ash haría tal cosa, pero si no tuviesen más opción lo harían con gusto.

Además de que para todos, Gary era un perfecto ejemplo de darle una cachetada para que se le quite lo bobo.

Por eso ese golpe cola que le dio Pichu cuando Absol dijo eso.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa y viendo que ya eran las 5:30, tocó.

Se escuchó unos pasos, para después escuchar como muchas cosas se caían y muy buenos gritos se daban adentro, haciendo reír nervioso a Ash, ya que de seguro sus pokemon captaron el olor del humano.

Oak salió pero en piyama, además de tener su cabello completamente desorganizado y detrás de él los pokemon de Ash que se masajeaban sus cabeza por los buenos golpes que se dieron y otros se reían.

\- Sé que es una pregunta boba, pero ¿Qué paso?

\- Solo digo que Absol entró a mi habitación, me miro, salió, salí y el escandalo – Oak se rio de forma amarga – Creo que me advirtió pero no le preste atención y pensaba que se equivocó o algo así – detrás de Oak, Absol se rio – Pero hijo, no son las 7:00. Entendería que fuese a las 6:00 o 6:30 pero ¿las cinco?

Ash suspiro – Odio los deja vu.

\- Bueno – levantó los hombros para después suspirar. En realidad no sabía de donde diablo saco a esas chicas que le animaban como si fuese un famoso o como ellas hicieron eso, o como carajo saco ese carro _"Después tendré que hablar con ese idiota algo llamado humildad"_ – En todo caso entra mientras me visto de forma más aceptable.

Ash asintió y entro.

Y de verdad, Ash quiso mandar a Absol para que le diese un susto con Malicioso, ya que no tardo media hora.

¡SE TARDÓ CASI DOS HORAS!

Obviamente, Pichu en hombro y a su lado Absol fueron a su habitación y lo vieron dormido.

\- ¿En serió me tenías que pinchar el trasero? – pregunto de forma amarga a Ash y Absol.

\- Bueno, para la próxima te echare un rayo hielo. He escuchado que el frio despierta más rápido que bañarse.

Oak suspiro ante la bromita de Ash _"No leeré más novelas en la madrugada"_ – En todo caso, aqu/¡Gary ganara! ¡Gary, Gary!

Los dos suspiraron, hasta que abrieron los ojos y voltearon al ver a todos los pokemon de Ash en la sala.

Rápidamente, los dos metieron a todos los pokemon en sus pokebolas y ocultándolos en la repisa con otras pokebolas que no servían y a Pichu lo escondieron o mejor dicho, buscó un escondite.

Antes de que pudiesen suspirar aliviados, las puertas se abrieron revelando a tres entrenadores, aunque uno le daba mal espina a Ash por alguna razón.

\- ¿En serio tuviste que detenerte por media hora para firmar autógrafos? – se quejó la chica.

\- ¡Oh por favor, ellas me aman! – se quejó Gary.

\- … - el otro simplemente no habló.

" _Porqué…¿Por qué me suena familiar?"_ pensó Ash, ya que sus ojos eran un tanto parecido como ese entrenador llamado Paul.

\- Oh, bienvenidos a mi laboratorio, déjenme presentarles a/¡Vaya vaya, aparentemente alguien despertó muy temprano! O ¿acaso tú mamita te despertó de tú cuna?

Ash pudo escuchar una pokebola cayéndose, no sabía cuál de sus pokemon se enojó, ya que después de saber la verdad de él, son tanto cariñosos como sobreprotectores, además de que Ash siempre los cuidaba y siempre les daba ánimos para superar desafíos, y no iban a dejar que alguien ofenda a Ash y se vaya de rosas.

Antes de que pueda defenderse Ash para apaciguar a sus pokemon, Oak intervino con algo que, quizás, lo salvase de un buen impactrueno, ya que Pichu estaba en el segundo piso encima de los tres aspirantes a ser entrenadores.

\- Yo sé que eres mi nieto, pero…¿Cuál es tú nombre? Ay mi memoria – hizo una actuación tan mala y la pose dramática no le ayudaba mucho, pero Ash siguió el juego antes de que Gary protestase.

\- Creo que se llama Engreído.

\- ¡Ah, cierto, mi nieto Engreído Oak! – los dos aspirantes se rieron, o por lo menos la niña, ya que el joven solo tenía una sonrisa.

\- ¡Abuelo!

\- ¡Abuelo ni nada! – dijo, ahora con seriedad – Recoges lo que siembras. Recuerda – él tosió, para después estar en una postura un tanto más normal – Ahora bien, déjenme presentarles a sus nuevos pokemon.

Oak fue a una capsula y después de apretar algunos botones se abrió mostrando a tres pokebolas.

Primero fue la chica, que fue un Charmander y esta la abrazo, aunque se quemó la mano al tocar por accidente su cola.

Después fue Gary que puso su cuerpo en medio para que nadie viese su elección pero todos sabían cuál iba a elegir y era Squirtle, eso y el de medio era el pokemon tipo agua y la pequeña estatua de los "Elementos" no ayudaba mucho para esconder, pero Ash dijo una bobería.

\- ¿Cuál pokemon elegiste?

\- ¡Oh por favor, eso es un secreto! – dijo, haciendo que la pokebola, con gran maestría, girase en su dedo como una pelota de Basquetbol.

Todos suspiraron.

Pero el final fue muy curioso por decir menos.

Quizás Ash se confundió y pensar que este era Paul por sus ojos y se tiño el cabello, ya que no supo si ese cabello morado oscuro era natural o tiñado, pero después de ver su reacción sabía que era más bien alguien que se parecía pero no era ESE sujeto.

Pero a continuación hizo que a Ash levantase una ceja.

El jovencito, a pesar de querer agarra la pokebola, su mano estaba temblando, como si al agarrar la pokebola traería una especie mala suerte o un suceso catastrófico podía ocurrir.

\- ¡Oh por favor, solo agárrala y ya para podernos irnos y mostrarles que soy el mejor entrenador de toda Kanto!

La paciencia se expiro.

El chiste del nombre contuvo un poco a los pokemon de Ash, pero ese comentario fue que derramó el vaso. Una pokebola se cayó al suelo y se abrió, mostrando a Mankey, que se lanzó a Gary y este se paralizo de miedo ya que lo tenía al frente de su rostro, la chama abrazaba a Charmander con miedo y el chamo grito de miedo y caía al suelo.

\- Ah, este es Mankey. No es agresivo y no se enfada con facilidad como hacen normalmente.

La niña suspiro aliviada y Charamander respiro tranquilo, ya que el abrazo que le dio lo ahorcaba un poco mientras que el niño aún estaba en el suelo.

\- ¡P-Por qué no me lo quitas!

\- B-Bueno – fue Mankey que respondió, ya que se lanzó arriba para posicionarse detrás de Gary, para después hacerle un calchón chino – Es como una especie de justiciero que al ver una injusticia hará cualquier cosa para resolverlo, aunque fuese…esto.

\- O…key – Gary estaba aguantado las ganas de llorar, mientras que la niña se reía junto con su Charmander y el niño, gracias por Ash, se levantase.

Después de que se tranquilizasen las cosas y que Mankey regresaba a su pokebola, no sin antes mirarlo fijamente a los ojos de Gary y señalar sus propios ojos para después señalarlo al niño, que este trago saliva.

Después del espectáculo y que el joven eligiese su pokemon y a su vez último, Oak comenzó a hablar del mundo pokemon y esas cosas que cada profesor, por obligación, decía a los jóvenes del gran mundo. Para después entregarle las pokedex a lo pokebolas a cada uno.

La muchacha se fue.

El niño se quedó aun mirando a su pokebola.

Y Gary se burló de Ash – A pesar de que tienes una pokedex, no tienes un pokemon y – antes de que pudiera decir algo, un pequeño pokemon salto a la cabeza de Gary para posteriormente estar con Ash.

\- ¡Ah, Pichu! ¿Dónde hasta estado? – pregunto Ash, acariciando al pequeño roedor.

Pero las risas de Gary interrumpieron el momento.

\- ¡Ese es tú pokemon, una pequeña rata amarrilla! Mi pokemon lo vencería como la alimaña que es.

Pichu miraba a Gary. Quizás era un buen amigo después de vencerlo en la Liga pokemon, pero ahora no se molestaría freírlo como un pez tostado.

Pero Oak tuvo que dar otros planes, aunque muy jugosos para él.

\- Si es así ¿Por qué no apostamos?

\- ¿Apostar que, viejo?

\- Simple, un millón de pokecuarto que Ash te gana, además otro si Ash sale y en menos de un mes.

\- ¡Ja, que sean dos y trato!

" _¿En serió?"_ pensó Ash, mientras que Pichu miraba con ojos blanco ante la situación.

Pero había un problema.

\- Si quieren, esperen afuera, que los alcanzo.

\- Oh ¿tienes mie/Vale – interrumpió Oak, empujando a Gary afuera, ya que sabía que iba a hacer Ash, ya que desde un buen tiempo el joven no apartó su mirada de la pokebola y ni siquiera lo abrió para saludar a su nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Esa pregunta hizo saltar de sorpresa al joven – N-No, no pasa nada.

\- Bueno… - tanto Ash como Pichu se miraron entre sí no sabiendo lo que estaba pasando, aunque Ash le sonaba un poco a esa enfermera con miedo a los pokemon tipo agua _"¿Acaso él tendrá lo mismo?"_ \- ¿Por qué no sacas el pokemon de su pokebola? Estoy muy seguro que querrá saludar.

\- A-Ah, bueno, v-vale – apretó el botón y libero al Pokemon tipo planta.

\- Bulbasaur.

Ash silbó sorprendido Ash ante lo que pasaba.

\- ¿P-Pasa algo?

\- ¿Es que no lo notas?

\- ¿N-Notar qué?

\- Tú pokemon es hembra – dijo Ash como si fuese la cosa más espectacular de todas.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

\- Muy simple – él se agachó y acarició la cabeza de Bulbasaur – Es muy extraño que un entrenador reciba un inicial hembra, o por lo menos lo leí. Así que cómprate un boleto de lotería a ver si aún te sigue la suerte. Ven acarícialo.

El joven, un tanto reacio, se agacho y, de forma lenta y pausada, toco la cabeza de Bulbasaour, que este cerró los ojos con aceptación.

El joven suspiro aliviado.

" _Me pregunto ¿Por qué?"_ \- Bueno, tengo que derrotar a ese payaso antes que forme un circo entero. Nos veremos afuera del pueblo o al próxima – se despidió, saludando la mano y corriendo donde se fueron los otros dos.

Él agarro al pokemon entre sus brazos, con fuerzas renovadas y miraba hacia el entrenador – Gracias – susurro y se fue caminando para salir del laboratorio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Preparados? – pregunto Oak como réferi, mientras que las fanáticas-o novias según Ash-estaban felicitando a más no poder a Gary como si fuese el hijo perdido de Arceus. Detrás de Ash estaba su madre y varios de sus vecinos con carteles y menos gritones, para que Ash se pudiese concentrarse mejor.

\- ¡Peleen!

\- ¡Sal ya Squirtle! – lanzó su pokebola y salió el pokemon tortuga, que hizo caras graciosas a Ash y este se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa payasa, ya que era un poco chistoso.

Después puso una mirada seria - ¡Adelante, Pichu! – Pichu salió detrás de Ash con una sonrisa astuta.

Mientras que Squirtle se puso azul pálido, conocía a Pichu y a Ash, ya que vio como Ash jugaba con otros pokemon afuera y a veces lo incluía a él para no dejarlo tan apartado de su chismoseo, pero conocía a Pichu ya que era bastante veloz para ser…un Pichu.

\- Muy bien ¡Arañazo!

\- Squi Squi – se preparó su ataque, viendo a los dos con un leve temor. Si fuese Charmander, otro compañero de juego junto con Bulbasaur, sería distinto, pero él tenía un leve temor por sus rayos.

Ash, sabiendo de su temor, comenzara suave y terminara suave. Lo último que quería era lastima de forma severa a un pokemon de algún entrenador o salvaje, aunque este sea del Gary molesto - ¡Ataque rápido!

Para la sorpresa de Gary, antes de que Squirtle pudiese arañar a Pichu, fue golpeado a gran velocidad a Squirtle y, para la sorpresa de este, se encontraba debilitado - ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ganador, Ash Ketchum – dijo, con una sonrisa placentera y un brillo en sus ojos, haciendo suspirar tanto a Ash como a Pichu.

\- Pichu pi – suspiro Pichu, esperaba un combate más…largo.

\- ¡Eso es trampa!

\- Antes de que puedas acusar a alguien por haber ganado limpiamente, ven conmigo para contar billetes – dijo Oak, jalando de la oreja a Gary.

Mientras que Ash y los de atrás tenían una gota de sudor bajando de sus frente ante la salida un tanto rara, Ash se acercó a Squirtle y lo cargo y este abrió los ojos levemente - ¿Estás bien? – este asintió, para después mirar algunas partes – Lo siento, Gary fue a contar billetes con Oak. Mientras, te llevare para que puedas sanar y descansar – asintió y se quedó dormido en los brazos del entrenador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Nota1: Hola, sé que, para mis seguidores más antiguos, será un poco extraño que publique algo, pero digamos que me dio un tremendo golpe de inspiración para crear este capítulo. Además déjenme decirles que, aunque he visto todas las temporadas (o regiones en este caso) del anime Pokemon, me ayudaran un poco si me estoy comiendo u olvidndo de algo, como algún pokemon faltante, y antes de que digan algo, el pokemon tipo fantasma que Ash atrapo para enfrentarse a esa psíquica rarita es especial. Fuera de eso, apóyenme en esa parte. En todo caso, me despido.

By


	3. Chapter 3

Un día patas arriba.

En circunstancias normales, Ash hubiese celebrado por vencer a Gary a la primera. Y aunque tenía ganas, su importancia mayor era dejar a Squirtle en el laboratorio y que descansara. Si tuviese su pokebola sería más fácil, pero de todas maneras lo dejo en su camita con el color azul presentando su tipo de Pokemon. En el laboratorio donde se reciben a los pokemon pero en una habitación especial.

Después de acariciarle su cabecita y despedirse para después verse, salió del cuarto pero dejando la puerta abierta.

Fue donde estaban las pokebolas rotas y agarro sus pokemon perspectivos y los movió donde originalmente iban a estar, pero la intromisión de Gary como la siesta de Oak le dificultaron bastante el "Escondite" donde sus pokemon iban a estar mientras Gary estuviese presente.

De todos sus Pokemon, agarro cinco de ellos. Quizás lo más tonto que hizo su primer viaje hace años ¿o ahora? Jamás entreno a ningún Pokemon, teniendo la estúpida idea de que el potencial de sus Pokemon iba a venir solos.

De verdad, si tuviese a Celebi con él, le iba a decirle que le golpee a su yo del pasado.

Ash suspiro, ahora sonaba un poco a Paul en el sentido del poder.

Agito su cabeza y se iba a irse, pero el grito del profesor le detuvo.

Ash se giró para ver a Oak con una ceja levantada - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto.

\- Bueno, esto es gracioso, pero la academia que/¿Qué academia? – pregunto Ash, ya que el único centro educativo fue en la escuela que tenía Pueblo Paleta para su inscripción de ser entrenador Pokemon o también de otras áreas educativas, ya que según una ley los niños de 10 años son considerados como adultos ante la sociedad, pero aun así estaba confundido.

\- No la escuela, sino los exámenes que pertenecen a una academia ¿acaso no lo sabías? – pregunto un tanto enojado Oak.

\- No, además es la primera vez que me entero que esas pruebas pertenecen a una facultad educativa. Pensaba que pertenecía a, no sé, un departamento especializado de algo o no sé qué.

Oak se sonrojo de vergüenza, ya que se le olvido por completo de ese detalle. Él tosió para quitarse lo más posible su completa vergüenza – Bueno, en todo caso, la academia se le olvido entregarte algo de...suma importancia.

\- ¿Suma importancia? – pregunto confundido. En parte estaba emocionado ya que le iban a entregarle un objeto muy útil como esas flautas, pero en parte estaba confundido ¿Por qué se lo olvidaron? Ya que paso una buena temporada que paso la prueba A.

\- Bueno…veras…se lo olvidaron.

\- … -

\- … -

Los dos se miraron en un silencio bastante incomodó.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ash salió del edificio acomodando su gorra, su primera gorra de su viaje como entrenador.

Fuera de su experiencia principal como entrenador, lo que cambio sería su bolso nuevo, que era de uno verde oscuro un poco más grande que el que traía por primera vez, como también los objetos que se ganó durante esas pruebas más un bono que la palabra interesante sería lo más normal.

Lo nueva-fuera de los objetos mencionados-sería una especie de escudo resistente a los ataques…más o menos. Este escudo resiste los ataques gracias a una especie de dispositivos que Ash no entendió bien, pero lo que entendió era que el escudo absorbía el ataque por unos módulos de amortiguadores integrados al escudo para aguantar casi todos los golpes.

Y ahí está el problema, casi.

Solo se pudo probar con golpes-ya sean físicos o especiales (o ataques mágicos Pokemon para los no entendidos)- que los Pokemon pueden aprender sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento, como placaje u otro tipo de habilidad que pueden aprender, así que golpes más poderosos como Rayo de hielo o parecidos aún no se han probado por estar en una zona de seguridad y a su vez teniendo Pokemon que se pueden hallarse de forma sencilla. En pocas palabras, es un objeto de experimentación.

Suspiro, jamás se imaginó que se iba a llevarse más objetos y Pokemon de más en su primer viaje.

Los Pokemon que se estaba llevándose para su primer viaje eran: como siempre, su fiel Pichu; Pidgey; Mankey; Squirtle; Chanmander y Bulbasaur.

Suspiro, recordando que su primer viaje solamente viajo con solo su Pikachu, pero ahora está viajando con 6 Pokemon y sin contar que están con el Profesor Oak.

Suspiro y comenzó a caminar para irse del pueblo y convertirse en Maestro Pokemon…

Pokemon…

Esos pensamientos le hicieron detenerse un poco, haciendo que Pichu le mirase un tanto confundido, ya que su primer pensamiento fue las palabras de Arceus y de su mismo ser ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Quizás otros Pokemon Legendarios también regresaron al pasado? Es cierto que en sus viajes se hizo varias amistades con varios Pokemon, desde unas que se puede catalogar como amistad, como Mewtwo-aunque admite que no se ven mucho-hasta otros que se puede catalogar como una relación de "Desconocidos amistosos", como Giratina, aunque no tiene mucha idea si esos pensamientos son reales o simplemente divagaciones de su propia mente…

Agito su cabeza, no necesitaba pensar en eso, más ya que Delia se iba acercando conversando con unos vecinos, aunque Ash no sabe de qué clase de conversación se está dando, apostaría que fue de la primera batalla con Gary.

\- ¡Mamá! – llamo Ash, haciendo que Delia mirase a su hijo.

\- ¡Mi niño! – ella corrió, dejando a los vecinos atrás aunque se acercaban a un paso más calmado. Cuando ella llegó, abrazo a su hijo y felicito de su primera de muchas victorias.

Ash se reía de manera un tanto nerviosa ante su "Fanática", aunque las felicitaciones de los demás fueron un tanto más calmadas, pero no hizo que su sonrojo se quitase por la vergüenza de que su primer viaje tenga tantos elogios…

" _En serió, estás comparaciones del pasado y futuro me están dando dolor de cabeza"_ pensó por un leve instante.

Pero como siempre, su madre era una experta de cambiar la conversación en un giro brusco.

Ella se separó de su hijo para verle – Hijo, espero que traigas la manta y mini campamento para dormir, agua, pociones, antídotos, cond/¡Ya mamá, ya entendí! – le grito, tapándole la boca con las manos, ya que aunque es la primera vez que le dice…eso, aun así teniendo un público presente sería bastante incómodo. Después de eso, Ash le dio un abrazo y se despidió de su madre. Cuando se separaron, Ash se fue hacia la salida del Pueblo para ir de aventuras.

Delia suspiro mientras veía como Ash se hacía cada vez más chico a la lejanía, recordando que era casi lo mismo como su padre; pero en vez de él, ella sabía perfectamente que la llamaría y regresaría de vez en cuando al Pueblo, aunque sabía que sus reuniones físicas iban a ser pocas, pero por lo menos tenía los teléfonos de los Centros Pokemon y de su Pokegear-otro regalo de las pruebas-para que estén en contacto de una manera más conectada. Ella dio una leve sonrisa mientras que la gente se iban a hacer lo suyo, mientras que ella se quedaba ahí, parada como una estatua mirando a la lejanía, la misma que Ash se fue, quizás cuando finalice su viaje se traiga una novia, un nieto o quizás un Pokemon muy mono para que le haga de compañía tanto en casa como en el restaurant.

\- ¿Preocupada? – pregunto una voz vieja detrás de ella.

Delia de volteó para ver a Oak con una leve sonrisa, aunque su bolso gordito que tenía en su espalda le indicaba una cosa que casi la hizo reír.

\- Un poco – le respondió honestamente. Ella sabía que Ash, a pesar de tener 10 años, ya era todo un adulto e iba a tener muchas responsabilidades, como entrenar a sus Pokemon y cuidarse de ellos – Solo espero que…

\- Tranquila – Oak le puso una mano en su hombro – Yo sé que Ash no será como él…lo criaste mejor para eso.

\- …Lo sé – ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía como una ligera lagrima caía de su ojo – Sé que será mejor que él…mucho mejor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ash se detuvo de su carrera, viendo a varios de los Pokemon delante de él en una zona muy conocida-aunque dolorosa-de su primer viaje, y sintiendo a Pichu que se agarraba un poco más fuerte en su hombro le demuestra que está sintiendo sentimientos un poco oscuros.

\- Tranquilo Pichu – le acarició levemente su cabecita, haciendo que esta se tranquilizase un poco. Después de tranquilizarla, camino hacia la hierba alta pero teniendo un poco de cuidado de no pisar algo de forma inadecuada, lo único que necesitaba era ser atacado por Rattata o peor, el mismo Spearow que les hizo el primer día imposible y a su vez a la parvada de su Pokemon hace tiempo ¿o que ocurrirá?

Agito su cabeza y escucho algunos sonidos. Se acercó un poco para ver a algunos Pigeys volando o parloteando por ahí y algunos Rattatas durmiendo y otros atentos.

Ash sacó su Pokedex, y aunque sabía la información que le iba a darle, sabía que está iba a ser una de muchas incursiones en su Pokedex, desde que jamás vio hasta los que "Jamás vio".

 **Rattata: Pokémon del bosque. Le gusta el queso, las nueces, la fruta y las moras. También sale a campo abierto para robar comida de viajeros tontos.**

Pichu se rio un poco ante la información de la Pokedex, ya que no todos los días un aparato hablante te menciona como un estúpido. Ash lo miro con un leve enojo, suspiro y apunto a Pidgey.

 **Pidgey es un Pokémon volador. De entre todos ellos es el más dócil y el más fácil de capturar. Un blanco perfecto para que el principiante pruebe sus habilidades Pokémon. El poder de Pidgey crea tornados y también tormentas de arena.**

Ash asintió y se fue después de obtener los datos de su Pokedex, pero al frente suyo estaba el dolor de cabeza que le puso tanto a él como a otros.

Un Spearow, aunque no sabía si era el mismo u otro.

 **Al contrario del Pidgey, el Spearow tiene un mal carácter. Es muy salvaje y a veces ataca a otros Pokémon y a los humanos.**

Pichu se aferró nuevamente mirando al hombro de Ash, haciendo que sus mejillas salgan chispas del puro enojo. Quizás fue gracias a este Pokemon que Ash y Pikachu se unieron como amigos después de que este le salvase la vida a costa suya, pero por lo menos todo salió bien.

Pero fuera de eso, lo quería hacerlo pájaro frito.

Antes de que Pichu saltase para atacarle, Ash le detuvo – Tranquilo – sacó una pokebola – Hay alguien más que quiere la revancha – Pichu asintió, aunque no le guste mucho esa idea ya que quería enfrentarse - ¡Pidgey, sal ya! – lanzo su pokebola, revelando el pequeño pájaro.

\- Pid, Pidgey – saludo a Ash de forma amistosa, pero cuando miro a Spearow lo reconoció como ese pokemon que molestaba a su manada.

\- Bien ¡placaje! – ordeno, sabiendo que lo reconoció y era el mismo pokemon que Ash estaba pensado.

El Spearow, sin saber lo que iba a pasar, fue golpeado directamente. Agito su cabeza y vio al causante del ataque sorpresa y vio a un Pidgey, un humano y un Pichu. Este puso una mirada arrogante, los vencería con un ala atada en la espalda, ya que este Pidgey no se veía tan fuerte.

Pidgey se lanzó al ataque – Esquívalo y usa placaje – Pidgey lo esquivo y nuevamente lo ataco en un costado. Spearow, ahora un tanto furioso, se lanzó con sus garras al aire _"Ataque furia"_ – ¡Lanza Ataque arena y esquívalo! – Pidgey movió violentamente las alas lanzándole la arena y acertándole directamente, y ya que estaba medio cegado Pidhey lo pudo esquivar de manera muy sencilla todos los ataques que le intentaba hacerle - ¡Placaje! – lo golpeó de tal manera que lo hizo arrastrar hacia atrás chocándolo contra un árbol. Spearow agito su cabeza y mirándolos de manera cabreada, le lanzo al vuelo e iba a hacer su movimiento final para acabarlos.

" _¿Qué va…"_ Ash abrió los ojos, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer - ¡Pidgey usa placaje antes que llame a sus compañeros!

\- ¡Pid! – le alzo la aire y con toda la velocidad que pudo reunir, le dio un placaje y mandándolo al suelo. Este se levantó, con un poco de esfuerzo, y miro al pajarito.

\- ¡Spearow! – grito enojado y alzando en vuelo en una altura considerable, para bajar en picada y en un instante se cubrió de todo su cuerpo en una especie de fuego azul.

\- ¡¿Qué de – fue tal sorpresa y rapidez que Pidgey no pudo esquivar a tiempo, golpeándolo de tal manera que salió volando hacia atrás, apenas deteniéndose a unos centímetro de Ash - ¿¡Estas bien?!

\- ¡Pid, Pidgey! – grito con enfado, aunque levantándose de una manera dificultosa, pero se levantó.

" _No sabía que este Pokemon era tan fuerte, por razón es el líder"_ se sorprendió Ash ante tal revelación de su contrincante.

Pero Spearow se veía cansado, tanto por usar un movimiento muy poderoso como por el combate, pero este negándose irse ataco.

\- ¡Ataque arena y termínalo con Ráfaga de aire!

Pidgey lanzo su ataque cegándolo, esquivando los ataques de Spearow pero con dificultad pero lográndolo sin recibir algún golpe, para después atacarlo, enviándolo hacia atrás y chocándolo contra un árbol, recibiendo un doble golpe.

\- ¡Ve Pokebola! – lanzo una de sus varias pokebolas, chocando a un debilitado Spearow en la cabeza y, volviéndose en una estela roja, se metió en la Pokebola.

Ash apretó su mandíbula ante la situación, aunque haya hecho esto muchas veces siempre lo ponía nervioso. Cuando dio su tercera movimiento, se paró unos segundos para después el centro de la Pokebola brillase haciendo que la captura fuese exitosa.

\- ¡Bien! – corrió hacia su Pokebola - ¡Atrape a un Spearow! – alzo su Pokebola mientras que sus dos Pokemon gritaban de felicidad de que un dolor de cabeza se hubiese eliminado. Para la sorpresa de Ash, la Pokebola desapareció de su mano, pero recordó que ocurría después de tener 6 Pokebolas – Solo espero que no de muchos problemas – susurro mientras se acercaba a Pidgey y se agachaba y le acariciaba y este lo recibía con gusto – Bien hecho, te mereces un des – antes de pronunciar las palabras finales, Pidgey comenzó a brillar, creciendo de un tamaño considerable alcanzado su pecho. Cuando terminó su evolución, se convirtió en un Pidgeotto – Vaya – acarició su cuello y este lo acepto gustoso, aunque no se sorprendió mucho, ya que cuando lo atrapo ya era uno – Falto poco, amigo mío – le comentó con una sonrisa, pero se entristeció un poco al saber lo que iba a pasar cuando…

Ash suspiro mientras se sentaba y Pidgeotto ponía su cabeza en su pecho sabiendo de su preocupación – Pidgeotto.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada – le acarició su cuello – Estoy bien – agarro su Pokebola – Regresa, debes de estar cansado – y regreso en su Pokebola para después levantarse - Bien Pichu, vámonos.

\- Pichu pi – volvió a su camino.

Después de una caminata un tanto larga, conoció la colina, es la misma que vio a Ho-Oh por primera vez después de que la parvada de Spearow le diese una golpiza. Ash suspiro con nostalgia al recordar eso, aunque dudaba que pasase dos veces en el mismo lugar ya que era una hora más temprana, ya que la puesta del sol lo demostraba.

\- Bueno chicos ¡salgan! – lanzo cuatro Pokebolas al cielo, ya que Pidgeotto estaba bastante cansado por el combate de Spearow.

Los demás Pokemon saludaron a Ash con una gran sonrisa – Bien chicos – se sacó su bolso de su espalda, para después sacar el escudo – Aquí entrenaremos ¿listos? – todos asintieron con entusiasmo, ya que aunque el entrenamiento sería más duro que antes no se iban a quejar, ya que era Ash y no los iba a ponerlos en algún peligro o perjudicarles de alguna manera.

\- Muy bien ¡entrenemos!

Después de varias horas, entrenando sus ataques físicos y velocidad, ya que Ash intentaba que después de que le atacasen esquivasen dándole un empujón.

Además, durante el entrenamiento sintió casi nada por los golpes que le daban, dándole la efectividad que le dijo Oak, aunque es cierto que lo probaron con estos tipos de ataques, pero por el momento funcionaba de manera perfecta.

Después del entrenamiento vino el descanso que también saco a Pidgeotto, para después jugar con ellos.

Ash suspiro aliviado, ya que después de unos buenos momentos de entrenamiento y juegos, fue a pescar al mismo lugar que Misty iba a pescar, aunque esta no estaba en ninguna parte por los momentos.

\- Mankey man – estaba sentado al lado de su entrenador, mirando a su entrenador como intentaba pesca aunque con una mirada aburrida.

\- Si, sé que esto es aburrido y todo, pero quien sabe, quizás pesque a un Pokemon legendario – Mankey se partió de la risa cayéndose de espaldas por su chiste, acompañado por Ash aunque más tranquilo, ya que se imaginaba a Suicune siendo atrapado por su caña de pescar.

Pero pensando en ese chiste, sintió que la caña se tensaba y la halo, y para su sorpresa fue un Magikarp.

Cayó al suelo por la fuerza que dio y el Pokemon pescado aterrizo en sus brazos, salpicando con fuerza.

\- Pichu, pichu pichu, pi pi - el Pokemon eléctrico habló, mientras que Ash miraba a su compañero con un leve reproche.

\- Quizás este Pokemon sea patético – sintió como el Pokemon miraba a Ash con tristeza. No era la primera vez que lo pescaban solamente para buscar a un mejor Pokemon – Pero para mí todos los Pokemon son útiles, hasta los Magikarp.

El Pokemon miro a Ash impresionado, mientras que Pichu suspiraba, era su entrenador, siempre velaba por los Pokemon.

\- Mar mar magikarp – habló el Pokemon, sorprediendo a Ash.

\- ¿Quieres venir? – Magikarp asintió – Bien, pero primero – saco su Pokedex.

 **Magikarp, el Pokémon pez. Como parece que Magikarp sólo chapotean sin cesar, algunos los consideran débil, pero en realidad son Pokémon recios que sobreviven en el agua sin importar cuan sucia éste.**

\- Bien – saco una Pokebola y choco con su cabeza al Pokemon de agua, para después atraparlo y ser enviado por el profesor Oak.

\- Bien – agarro todas sus Pokebolas y guardo a todos sus Pokemon para después irse a la misma colina junto con Pichu en su hombro.

\- ¿Pichu?

\- Si, sé que Magikarp evoluciona en Gyarados, pero no me importa mucho eso – Pichu se rio.

Si, era el mismo Ash que conocía a la perfección.

Después de caminar un buen trecho y llegar a la misma colina que estaban con anterioridad, conocía muy bien el atardecer que veía, ya que era casi idéntica que vio la otra vez al ver al Pokemon Legendario, aunque suponía que ya había pasado y siguió caminando.

Hasta que una sensación extraña lo hizo detenerse y mirar hacia arriba.

Y finalmente lo vio.

Surcando entre los cielos, estaba Ho-Oh, dejando detrás de él un bello arcoíris.

\- I-Increíble – susurro Ash impresionado ante la vista magnifica. Saco su Pokedex para obtener los datos.

 **Ho-Oh, el Pokemon arcoíris. Cuenta la leyenda que este Pokemon vuelo por el cielo con sus magníficas alas de siete colores. Se dice que verlo proporciona felicidad eterna.**

Ash puso una leve sonrisa melancólica, ya que gracias a este Pokemon-aunque de forma indirecta-le daba ánimos para seguir si estaba de alguna forma de bajón o no saber qué hacer, pero jamás le agradeció aunque eso se debía que solamente aparecía en unos instantes para después desaparecer entre los cielos.

Ash miro a Pichu, quizás este "Reencuentro" era algo sorpresivo, pero los dos asintieron siguiendo con el plan que tenían, le iba a agradecerle aunque dudaba que los escuchase ya que era un Pokemon Legendario sagrado ¿Por qué se iba a interesarse de un entrenador recién salido de un pueblo?

Inhalar aire, junto con Pichu, y comenzaron a gritas - ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!

\- ¡PICHU PICHU PI!

Los dos sabían que Ho-oh no iba a escucharlos, y aunque los escuchase dudaba completamente que se interesasen de los dos.

Pero para su gran sorpresa, Ho-Oh se giró de su vuelo yendo a otra dirección.

Donde estaban el entrenador y el Pokemon.

Aterrizo frente a los dos y lanzando un fuerte grito, silenciando toda la zona para después mirar a los dos.

Tanto a Ash como Pichu se quedaron quietos en shock, aunque no era el primer Pokemon legendario que ven en su vida de distintas índoles.

Desde dioses como Arceus, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina.

Desde Pokemon espectaculares como Latios, Latias, Darkai, Mew, Celebi, Mewtwo, Jirachi y otros más.

Pero la sensación que sintió al estar al frente de Ho-Oh era algo…raro, era como una mezcla de que te asfixien y al mismo tiempo en un espacio lleno de paz.

Era algo que no podía expresar en palabras.

Pero le dio una reverencia ante al gran Pokemon, y Pichu se bajó de su hombro para estar en la misma posición.

\- Gracias – Ash se sorprendió de que pudiese hablar, hasta de su voz que estaba bastante clamada – Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tú siempre me dabas animo cuando estaba fuera de ánimos y siempre me guiabas al estar perdido, sé que estás confundido ante mis palabras pero gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí – Ash levantó su mirada para ver a los ojos del gran Pokemon sin titubear – Sé que la relación entre los humanos y Pokemon no es perfecta pero sé que se harán tan unidos como lo eran de antaño y sé que el mundo estará más que contento de tu regreso. Así que quiero pedirte algo… – Ho-Oh miro de forma más fija para que continuase – Quiero demostrarte que tus ayudas no fueron en vano, por eso te pido, cuando nos volvamos más fuertes ¡Quiero combatir contra ti! – Pichu miro al humano sorprendido, pero vio su sonrisa y se calmó un poco.

Para Ho-Oh, la determinación del humano lo sorprendió, y aunque no era la primera vez que se acercaba ante un humano de esta manera, si era la primera vez que no le intentaban atacarle para tenerlo. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue el desafió de enfrentarse contra él; miró fijamente al humano pero no sintió nada de querer atraparlo para sus propios fines, sino que simplemente le quería demostrarle que sus ayudas-aunque no sabía a qué se refería-no fueron en vano y eso le sorprendió. Solo quería luchar contra él en, como dirían los humanos, en un combate amistoso.

Para Ash, sintió que Ho-Oh le daba una sonrisa, y aunque no podía verla físicamente por no tener boca sino pico, aun así se sintió como el Pokemon Legendario le daba una sincera sonrisa.

Ho-Oh extendió sus alas y comenzó a aletear para después irse volando hacia el horizonte, pero dejando tanto a Ash como Pichu en un sentimiento de tristeza ya que no le dio ninguna respuesta ante sus desafió, pero por lo menos lo intentaron y eso cuenta.

Antes de que pudiesen seguir caminando para llegar al pueblo, vio un objeto brillante cayendo suavemente ante él. Extendió sus manos para agarrarlo y saber que era y se sorprendió al saber que era, era una pluma de Ho-Oh.

El Pokemon Legendario acepto su desafió y lo va a esperar para su combate.

\- Pi-Pichu, e-esto es – simplemente no tenía palabras ante la situación, también Pichu estaba sorprendido ante esta acción.

Ash guardo en su bolso para dormir en su mochila para tenerlo en un lugar que, por lo menos, era el lugar más protegido que tenía, además de ocultarlo de otros ojos para que nadie se haga el listo y se lo robase.

Después de guardar la pluma para seguir su camino, escucho una voz femenina que lo detuvo.

\- ¡Hey, que paso aquí!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Por lo menos terminamos – suspiro agotado Gary, ya que han pasado varias horas y no ayudaba que Oak le dejase abandonado por un tiempo para dejar un millón en no sé dónde. Pero por lo menos ya habían terminado pero casi anochecía, ya que faltaba una o dos horas para que oscureciera.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, un sonido desconocido para Gary pero muy familiar para Oak se sonó, y este último tenía una mirada de curiosidad.

\- ¿Quién capturo más de 6 Pokemon? – pregunto al aire muy curioso, y aunque sospechaba de Ash por tener mucho más de 6 Pokemon peor no podía gritar de felicidad por tener otros dos millones.

Cuando se acercó para verificar que Pokemon tenía y que dueño era. Cuando se acercó, lo primero que vio Gary fue de sorpresa para después reír como un loco - ¿Q-Qué pasa? – pregunto un poco temeroso.

\- Ash, hijo, tienes las suerte de Giratina – se volteó para ver a Gary con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra - ¿Adivina quién capturo más de 6 Pokemon?

\- A-Ah, b-bueno, ehhhh – Gary retrocedía un poco hacia atrás, intentando salir del lugar rápidamente – L-Lo dije como una broma ¿s-sabes?

Antes de que pudiese correr por su vida, choco contra alguien detrás de él. Cuando se volteó, vio que era una Chikorita que tenía en unas lianas a varios Pokemon, aunque la mirada de esta al verla no era una amistosa. Antes de que pudiese preguntar el por qué, Oak llegó, le jaló la oreja para llevarlo de nuevo en la mesa.

\- Esto te enseñara en no hablar más de la cuenta – Chikorita se rio y se fue al patio con las Pokebolas de sus amigos para que estos puedan liberarse y estirar las piernas, y cuando llegue al primer pueblo y se comunique para que todos pudiesen saludar.

\- ¿Squirt? – pregunto el Pokemon de Gary hacia Chikorita.

-Chiko, ra ra.

El Pokemon de agua suspiro y se fue con el Pokemon de Ash para pasar el tiempo.

Y tenía tantas ganas de salir y ver el mundo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Qué pasó? De repente el bosque se quedó callado.

Ash miraba a su vieja amiga de viajes, Misty, pero por alguna razón…no quería verla.

No es que ella fuese una mala amiga ni nada de eso, es que al pensárselo bien Misty, en el principio de su viaje era como una versión femenina de Gary; arrogante, presumida y se creía como la reina del mundo. Y aunque ella es-o en este caso, era-una líder de gimnasio, comparado con otros ella era bastante débil y presumida para su bien.

Y aunque era una amiga muy querida, no quería reunirse con ella, por lo menos su bici-que la tenía al lado suyo-estaba intacta, por lo menos un problemas menos que preocuparse con respecto a ella.

\- Bueno, estaba teniendo entrenamiento con mis Pokemon – dijo, mientras que Pichu asentía – Aunque apuesto que paso por aquí un Pokemon muy poderoso o uno Legendario, aunque lo segundo no he visto uno – se giró, ya que Ash no era muy bueno en mentir y tampoco quería que Misty supiese su reunión con Ho-Oh, ya que era una reunión persona y su desafió era mucho más.

\- Bueno es cierto, pero…¡¿Hey, para dónde vas?! – grito enojada.

\- Irme al pueblo más cercano – saco su Pokegear para ver su mapa – Y el más cercano está por esta dirección – siguió caminando guardando su Pokegear y seguir caminando.

\- ¡¿Pero no me dejes aquí?! – gritó nuevamente corriendo, ya como se fue vino los sonidos que fueron silenciados gracias a Ho-Oh. Cuando se puso al lado de Ash, está pregunto - ¿Entrenaste a esa pequeño Pichu?

\- Si, también a mis otros Pokemon.

\- ¿Tienes uno de agua? – dijo, fascinada ante el nuevo entrenador.

\- Si, varios – Ash se tapó la boca por hablar de más. Claro, al principio le respondió afirma mente ya que Misty tenía la idea de que tenía puros Rattata y parecidos, pero gracias a que estaba medio distraído con el ambiente hablo sin pensar.

\- ¿En serió, solamente tienes puros Magikarp en tú equipo? – le preguntó con una sonrisa superior.

Antes de que Ash se pudiese defenderse, los dos pudieron escuchar un alboroto. Al girar las cabezas para ver qué pasaba, Ash se sorprendió mucho al ver a un Eevee siendo atacado por varios Spearow. Antes de que Misty hiciese algo, Ash corrió hacia los Pokemon, ya que aunque los Eevees eran Pokemon algo raros y no iba a dejar que sea comida de estos Pájaros.

\- ¡Squirtle sal y ayuda con Pistola agua! – lanzo la Pokebola y salió el Pokemon agua, que inmediatamente lanzó su ataque a los Pokemon atacantes - ¡Impactrueno! – Pichu saltó de su hombro y dio su ataque a los Pokemon que estaban en el suelo y empapados, y con el Impactrueno del pequeño Pokemon los debilito completamente.

Ash se agacho rápidamente hacia el pequeño Pokemon debilitado, lo agarro y aunque quisiera meterlo en su Sana Ball para que sus heridas fuesen sanadas, pero los Eevees no aparecían por esta zona y posiblemente pertenecía a un entrenador, aunque no sabía que estaba haciendo solo pero eso era el menor de sus preocupaciones.

Antes de que Misty pudiese preguntar qué pasaba o sugerirle de que metiese al Pokemon en una Pokebola, Ash agarró la bici de Misty y salió disparado con sus Pokemon en su espalda y Eevee en la canasta.

\- ¡¿Hey ladrón?!

\- ¡Lo siento, te lo devuelvo después! – salió disparado hacia el pueblo cercano, viendo como una tormenta se avecinaba, esto le recordaba mucho su primer día de viaje hace años y era casi idéntico con los Spearows, con la obvia excepción de que el Pokemon grave era un pequeño Eevee y no estaba siendo perseguido por una parvada de Pokemon enfadados.

Por lo menos dos cosas que han cambiado para bien, pero como resultado una cosa vinieron mal y era por el pequeño Pokemon.

A la lejanía podía ver la Ciudad Verde y a la misma pequeña casilla donde le detuvo la oficial Jenny.

Y como si alguien le estuviese llamando, la oficial salió con un protector por la lluvia.

Al ver a Ash, los dos Pokemon que estaban en su espalda que se agarraban para no caer al suelo y un Eevee mal herido; la oficial se preocupó por esto, ya que la mirada lo mostraba, pero se quitó pensando que podría ser un ladrón o cazador.

\- ¡¿Esos son tus Pokemon?! – grito, viendo como Ash salía de su bicicleta y agarraba a Eevee, pero salió corriendo para llegar al frente de la oficial.

\- Si, no, es complicado ¡este Eevee era casi la merienda de los Spearows! – Ash estaba tan tensó y apurado que las palabras se le salieron solas y sin pensar.

La oficial iba a pedir su identificación, pero viendo la mirada apurada y preocupada del niño como la mirada de los Pokemon que no se veían asustados o nerviosos ante el entrenador - ¡Bien, metete en mi moto y te llevare lo más rápido al Centro Pokemon!

Ash, con una leve sonrisa, asintió y fue donde la moto donde estaba detrás de la casilla.

Los dos se metieron y fueron rápidos a la enfermería.

Por lo menos Jenny no atravesó las puertas como la otra vez, pero antes de que la oficial se vaya Ash le dijo que la bicicleta no era suya, sino que la tomó "Prestada".

Jenny entendió la indirecta, y aunque su obligación sería regañar al entrenador al robar una bicicleta, pero tuvo las razones correctas para hacer la vista gorda.

Al entrar y avisar a la enfermera de la situación del pequeño Eevee, la enfermera se lo llevó rápido a la sala de urgencia, por lo menos también entrego a los demás Pokemon aunque no estaba nada graves.

Al ir a la sala de videos llamadas, y aunque tenía el Pokegear en su poder, pero dudaba que podía mantenerlo firme ya que tenía las manos un tanto temblorosas.

Al marcar el número-aunque con un poco de dificultad-pudo finalmente llamar al Profesor, que este-después de unos segundos de más que antes-contesto, viendo que tenía una sonrisa enorme y satisfactoria.

\- ¿Qué ganaste? – pregunto con curiosidad, y aunque sabía el por qué.

\- En serió hijo ¿estás seguro que no eres el hijo perdido de Arceus? – pregunto para después reírse como un niño en navidad.

Ash también se rio un poco - ¿Los demás Pokemon o…

\- Tranquilo Ash, por lo menos su padre ya lo llevo, junto con su Pokemon, a casa. Jamás me olvidare la mirada que puso ese idiota. Además creo que escucharon tu voz ya que – antes de que pudiese continuar, fue apartado olímpicamente por un grupo numeroso de Pokemon, que estaban peleándose entre sí para ver a Ash.

\- Ya tranquilo, espero que estén comportándose bien con Oak – Ash se estaba riéndose un poco del pequeño público que tenía en la pantalla, para después Oak sacase su cabeza en medio de los Pokemon.

\- En todo caso ¿ya la viste o la perdiste?

\- Personalmente, quisiera solo viajar con Brock pero si la vi y dudo que me deje en paz.

\- ¿Quemaste su bicicleta?

\- No, pero si la robe para salvar a un Pokemon.

\- ¿Salvar?

\- Un Eevee.

\- Pero eso es imposible – Ash puso una mirada sería, y los Pokemon se tranquilizaron y se pusieron detrás de Oak, ya que saben que el tema que están tocando era un serio – Los Eevees no aparecen por esa zona. La excepción sería que fuese de un entrenador.

Ash suspiro – Espero que solo sea por un descuido, por qué si no fue así…

Oak sabía que Ash era una persona amable, quizás un tanto bobo-no tanto como antes-e inocente, pero tampoco era ciego a muchas cosas, como la muerte o el abandono, pero esto último lo despreciaba a tal punto de ser un pecado capital. Ya que para la vista de Ash, los Pokemon eran compañeros y amigos inseparables pero dejar a un Pokemon amarrado o dejarlo ahí como una orden le daba asco y miraba a ese entrenador como un monstruo disfrazado como humano y no como un entrenador.

Por eso que si encontraba a ese entrenado e hizo lo que estaba pensando Ash…

\- Tranquilo hijo, no creo que llegue a ese nivel – Ash apartó ligeramente la mirada.

\- Espero.

Oak suspiro – Bueno, buenas noches y salúdame a tú madre, ya que tenemos hambre…más por mi – Ash se rio ligeramente, quitando un poco el peso emocional que tenía.

Después de cortar con Oak, llamo a su madre, por lo menos la conversación que tuvo con ella fue uno más bonito.

\- Me alegro que llegases a salvo, hijo – suspiro su madre – Tú padre tardo mucho más en llegar.

\- Debió de tener el peor GPS de la historia – los dos se rieron del comentario.

\- Espero que hayas atrapado a varios Pokemon.

\- Si, bueno, no precisamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno…es algo difícil.

\- Lo entiendo, hijo – aunque Delia no sabía de qué hablaba su hijo, sabía por su mirada que no debió de ser algo agradable – Esa es la vida de ser un Entrenador, pero sé que lo superaras.

\- Eso espero.

Delia puso una sonrisa un tanto agria – Hijo… - la voz de Delia llamó un poco la atención de Ash - …prométeme que…

\- ¿Mama?

\- ¡Que me traigas nietos! – apago el teléfono, haciendo sonrojar a Ash.

\- ¡¿Mama?! – grito avergonzado, haciendo sobresaltar un poco a la enfermera que estaba detrás de él para avisarle que sus Pokemon estaba bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de cortar la comunicación, comenzó a llorar Delia al sentirse tan sola de nuevo. Quizás ella tenga está comunicación con su hijo, pero…

\- No me dejes sola –

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de disculparse del grito e ir al mostrador para recibir sus Pokemon, aunque la mirada de la enfermera se entendía.

\- Me encontré a este Eevee en el camino – dijo, aunque el temblor que tenía Eevee era un tanto inexplicable - ¿Qué pasa? – se agacho un poco.

Eevee miro detenidamente a los ojos del niño y este salto, metiéndose dentro de su chaqueta-ya que la tenía cerrada-y esta saco su cabecita del cuello de la camisa - ¡Eevee! – grito de alegría pero con una coz femenina.

La enfermera suspiro entre una mescla de felicidad pero a su vez de preocupación – Estoy muy feliz de esto, pero…

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Veras, por alguna razón al verme se sintió muy temerosa casi a tal punto de salir por la ventana, pero si no fuese por tus Pokemon…bueno, de alguna forma te tomo cariño rápidamente.

\- Ah, gracias por esto – sin que la enfermera se enterase, apretaba fuertemente sus puños de enojo. Pichu sabiendo eso, saltó a su hombro y le acarició con su carita, haciendo así calmarlo un poco – Gracias - susurro.

Antes de que la enfermera Joy pudiese decirle algo, una voz femenina enojada irrumpió - ¡Así que estas aquí, malnacido!

Ash se volteó, un tanto pálido ante la mirada de Misty.

Joy miro al entrenador curiosa, claro que vio que la oficial lo llevó hasta aquí-por lo menos no rompiendo las puertas-y podía saber que no era un mal sujeto, además de que las Enfermeras Joy tenían un sexto sentido al mirar a un entrenador si era de los bueno o esos bravucones - ¿Qué paso?

\- ¡Este ladrón robo mi bici!...aunque lo recupere ¡pero eso no quita de que me lo robo!

Joy miraba de una manera un tanto hostil, no a Ash sino a Misty - ¿Disculpa? – le pregunto pero muy sarcástica – Si no fuese por este jovencito que trajo a esta Eevee, posiblemente haya pasado a peor situación.

\- S-Si, pero… - Misty tartamudeo, ya que era la primera vez que veía a una enfermera ponerse tan…recia y, según ella, a la persona equivocada.

\- Pero nada, quizás robar una bici no sería algo que me guste, pero si es por salvar a los Pokemon hasta inclusive yo robaría la moto de la oficial – comento, pero esa decisión tan firme no era sarcástica sino que lo decía en serio – Ahora discúlpate – dijo cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿D-Disculpa? – pregunto algo enojada, pero su enojo se disipo al ver la mirada dura de la enfermera – L-Lo siento – se disculpó dándole una ligera reverencia.

\- Bueno, también fue culpa mía por robar tu bici – dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza con un poco de pena al ver a Misty tan…asustada.

La enfermera Joy suspiro, ella admitía que también armaría una bronca si alguien robase su gorro o la de su Chansey, pero por lo menos podía justificar el robo para salvar una vida _"Y lo peor de todo, es que ella es Líder de Gimnasio"_

Pero el silencio que se formó después de la disculpa de Misty, el vidrio del techo se rompió gracias a dos Pokebolas, abriéndose y después un humo negro inundo la sala.

" _Oh no"_ tanto Ash como Pichu suspiraron, conociendo perfectamente esta situación, ya que eran los dos payasos que siempre intentaban robar a su Pikachu, y este era el primero de todos ellos como a su vez la causante de que lo persiguiera mucho hasta tal punto de perder la cuenta en el número 200.

\- ¿Q-Quién anda ahí? – grito la Enfermera Joy tapándose la boca y tosiendo de forma leve.

" _¿Tenías que preguntar?"_

\- Prepárense para los problemas - dijo una voz femenina.

\- Y más vale que teman – dijo otra voz pero esta vez masculina.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

\- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

\- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

\- Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

\- ¡Jessie!

\- ¡Jame me me mes!

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

Las tres voces aparecieron después de que el humo se hubiese ido, mostrando a una mujer y a un hombre con una rosa en sus labios. Además de tener a un Pokemon en el medio, un Meowth, mientras que los que tenía delante de ellos era un Koffing y un Ekans.

Antes de que Misty o Joy pudiesen decir algo, los tres gritaron al ver a Ash - ¿¡Hey mocoso, por qué no prestaste atención a la gloriosa presentación del Team Rocket?! – grito enfadada Jessi ya que Ash estaba usando su Pokegear para después guardarlo.

\- Estaba llamando a la Oficial Jenny por ustedes por romper una ventana – comento, aunque las miradas enojadas de los tres era uno para dar mucha gracia – Creo que tendrán que comprar uno nuevo.

\- ¡No rompemos ventanas, mocoso! – se ofendió Jessie ante tal comentario - ¡Nosotros robamos Pokemon!

\- ¡Aquí solo hay Pokemon heridos y enfermos! – grito la enfermera enojada mirando al grupo.

\- Quizás, pero puede haber algo útil en este basurero – dijo James, quitándose la rosa – Como ese Eevee.

El Eevee se escondió dentro de la chaqueta de Ash - ¡No lo permitiré! Pichu.

Pichu asintió y salto para estar en medio; pero las risas de los ladrones vinieron.

\- ¿En serió mandaras a un bebe rata contra nosotros? – pregunto de forma metafórica Jessie.

\- ¡Ja, me lo comeré como mi cena! – salto el Meowth parlante corriendo a la dirección de Pichu.

\- ¡Ash, debes/¡Impactrueno! - antes de que Misty le dijese como pelear ya que era un entrenador novato, Pichu salto, utilizando la cabeza de su enemigo como trampolín, y dándole el ataque ordenado, lanzándolo hacia atrás bastante quemado.

Los dos ladrones restantes se impresionaron; aunque Meowth no era fuerte, eso no significaba que podía ser vencido por una pequeña rata, pero ahí estaba tumbado.

\- ¡Mocoso insolente, Ekans utiliza Picotazos Venenosos!

\- ¡Koffing placaje! – le ordeno el hombre y se lanzó al ataque cuando el Ekans lanzaba el suyo.

\- ¡Esquívalo! – lo esquivo fácilmente los dos ataques, saltando a un lado por el ataque del Koffing y hacia atrás del Ekans.

Ash sacó otra Pokebola para sacar a su Pidgeotto para ayudar a su amigo, pero para su sorpresa fue Eevee que, saliendo de su chaqueta, lanzo su ataque que era Rapidez, lanzando las estrellas hacia los dos oponentes y dándoles un golpe directo mandándolos hacia atrás junto a sus entrenadores.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?! – gritaron a la misma vez los tres-ya que Meowth se recuperó-.

" _¿Pero…?"_ vio a Eevee que, aunque estaba temblando por el miedo que sentía, pero su mirada determinada no le dejaría que retrocediera _"Bien, pero ¿Cómo…"_ miro a la bici de Misty.

Esperaba que Pichu lo soportase, ya que estaba respirando fuertemente por el cansancio que sentía.

\- Discúlpame – antes de que la entrenadora de agua pudiese decir algo, Ash se montó y silbo hacia su compañero. Pichu asintió entendiendo la idea y, con rapidez se montó en la bici y Ash, con todas sus fuerzas para que la bici fuese a mucha velocidad y generando electricidad para su compañero.

\- ¡Hey bobos! – todos miraron a Ash, que se estaba viniendo hacia ellos con toda velocidad - ¡Impactrueno! – Pichu, sintiendo mucha energía, lanzo el Impactrueno más poderoso que lanzo en estos momentos hacia los ladrones y Pokemon, siendo alcanzados y enviados hacia su globo dirigible con forma de Meowth.

\- ¡Piggeotto Picotazo! – lanzo la Pokebola y el Pokemon salió hacia el globo pinchándole y mandándolos a volar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¡Cómo es posible que un pequeño Pokemon nos pudiera habernos vencido! – grito enfadada Jessie al ser vencida por ese Pokemon.

\- Creo que ese es un Pichu muy poderoso ¡al feje le encantara este regalo! – grito emocionado Meowth.

\- ¡Bien, capturaremos a ese Pokemon! – dijieron los tres a la misma vez.

\- Creo que falto algo… - Meowth se masajeó su mentón – Pero no sé qué es…¡Ya!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¡El Team Rocket ha sido vencido esta vez! – se pudieron escuchar el grito de los tres ladrones yendo hacia el cielo hacia una ubicación desconocida.

\- ¡Bien hecho! – grito emocionado Ash por esta primera victoria.

La enfermera Joy suspiro tranquila, igual como su compañera Pokemon, ya que solo rompieron la ventana del techo, pero fuera de eso no había nada más que preocuparse.

Misty miraba asombrada al entrenador. Cualquiera estaría con los nervios de punta y hacer una y mil estupideces por ser el primer combate que iba a ser, pero Ash lo hizo con completo control y tranquilidad _"Este entrenador es raro y ladrón"_ se puso un poco pálida al sentir la mirada enojada de la enfermera en su nuca.

Pichu se volteó, cansado e impactado por las palabras de su amigo, ya que sería la última persona que diría eso al enfrentarse una cantidad ridícula de veces a esos tres; pero vio su cara y, a pesar de tener una pose de victoria, tenía una mirada de intranquilidad.

\- Pichu – suspiro el Pokemon eléctrico, mientras que Pidgeotto aterrizaba y bajo su cabeza por pena.

Ash suspiro – Tranquilo – se bajó de su bici y fue a su Pokemon volador y le acaricio un poco su cabeza – por lo menos lo logramos.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a la Oficial Jenny con su Pokemon, que era un Arcanine, gruñendo y preparándose para una posible pelea.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto la oficial

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de que la Enfermera le respondiese lo que paso con los ladrones, la oficial le felicito y se fue.

Desde ese momento, pasaron media hora y vino los Pokemon, junto con Eevee-que se sentía un poco cómodo con la enfermera-en una bandeja de plata – Tus Pokemon ya están recuperados.

\- Gracias.

\- Además de que ya tenemos una habitación para ustedes dos – miro de mala manera a Misty al decir eso, ya que en esos momentos la quería echar a patadas, pero no podía por ser una enfermera.

\- Gracias, bueno chicos – se dirigió a sus amigos Pokemon – Que descansen bien – antes de irse a su cuarto, Eevee se lanzó al humano de nuevo y metiéndose en su chaqueta, obviamente no se quería separarse de él por nada.

\- Vaya, se ve que no quiere separarse de ti – dijo, riéndose un poco Joy.

Ash se reía nerviosamente. Bajo la mirada-ya que Eevee estaba en lo profundo de su chaqueta-y vio que le daba una mirada algo temerosa. Ash suspiro y vio a la Enfermera Joy - ¿Puede quedarse conmigo en mi cuarto?

\- Bueno… – la enfermera se masajeó el mentón, mientras que Ash estaba un tanto preocupado, claro no tenía ninguna problema en dormir en la intemperie pero le preocupaba un poco de su posible negatividad - …De poder, sí, pero es algo raro que ocurra – Ash suspiro, pero no se fue ya que vio a sus otros amigos.

\- ¿También? – pregunto, y al enfermera asintió con una sonrisa sincera – Bien chicos, no procuremos hacer algún desastre en el cuarto ¿entendido?

Todos los Pokemon de Ash asintieron con una sonrisa y se fueron con Ash a su habitación.

Después de que Ash se fuese a la sección de habitaciones, Joy suspiro con alegría – Hace tiempo que no veo una unión tan grande entre entrenador y Pokemon, se notan que serán grandes.

\- ¿Enfermera? – Joy miro de una manera no tan contenta, junto con Chansey, a Misty; que esta trago saliva - ¿P-Puedo llevar a mis Pokemon a mi cuarto?

\- De acuerdo – contesto, dándole sus Pokebolas y Misty las recibía – Para ser una líder de Gimnasio, das pena.

\- ¡H-Hey, yo soy una poderosa líder! – grito muy enfadada Misty ante las palabras hirientes de Joy.

\- Quizás, pero tu actitud con el joven Ash no dan mucha credibilidad. Los líderes están para dar consejos a los jóvenes entrenadores y cuidar a los Pokemon, pero tú no hiciste las dos que deberían de ser tú deber – Joy se retiró para ver a los demás Pokemon de su cuidado.

Mientras que Misty, aunque enfadada, se sentía horrible consigo misma. Su deber eran esas dos responsabilidades y las rompió olímpicamente, ser una o una ex líder de un Gimnasio era todo un pecado personal.

Con esas palabras y pensamientos en su mente, se fue a su cuarto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ash, al llegar a su cuarto, hizo que sus Pokemon durmiesen en lugares donde se pondrían más cómodos.

Abrió la ventana para que Pidgeotto pudiese estar en la copa del árbol más cercana y, si quisiera, podía meterse en la habitación nuevamente.

Charmander se acostó en el suelo, con una cama improvisada y especial para que no ocurra un incendio.

Squirtle fue a la cama de su entrenador y se acostó patas arriba.

Mankey se sentó en un estilo de meditación, ya que es una costumbre de él dormir así.

Bulbasaur se acostó, en la cama justo al lado de Squirtle.

Ash suspiro agradecido, por lo menos estos cuartos tenían doble cama.

Y finalmente, sus dos Pokemon. Pichu se acostó al lado de su amigo y Eevee se acercó al pecho de su entrenador.

Ash se vistió su ropa para dormir. Era uno sencillo, camisa azul claro y pantalones cortos que no alcanzaban sus rodillas.

Ash suspiro exhausto. Ho-Oh, Misty, Eevee y Team Rocket le dejaron factura y estaba completamente exhausto. Abrazo a Eevee para que no se sienta tenso, no sabía cómo lo trato su anterior entrenador, pero cuando lo vea, le dará una paliza y no era en un combate Pokemon.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir, mañana será el encuentro de su primer Pokemon tipo insecto que capturo y lo deseaba ver, pero ahora solo quería dormir.

\- Buenas noches chicos – los demás Pokemon se despidieron igual.

Este es su primer día como entrenador y vaya que si fue un día patas arriba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

El viaje al bosque verde. Parte 1

Ash se despertó en la mañana, gracias a las luces del sol que salía por la ventana que dejo abierta para que su Pokemon volador pudiese salir o entrar dependiendo de las circunstancias suyas.

Aunque en sí molestaba ser una persona madrugadora, tampoco se iba a enfadar con su Pokemon. Primero iba a verse en un espejo y enfadarse con él.

Levantándose y estirándose un poco el cuello, sonándose algunos huesos, despertando a algunos Pokemon que tenían un buen sentido de la audición.

Los primeros de ellos fueron Eevee y Pichu que, fuera de su sentido de la audición, estaban bastante cerca de él – Buen día chicos. – le dio una sonrisa y acariciaba a los dos Pokemon.

Pichu acepto con una sonrisa ante el estímulo, para después regresar a su siesta. Teniendo los mimos pensamientos que su entrenador con respectos a las horas madrugadas.

Pero Eevee se despertó del todo, haciendo reír un poco al humano ante la vista.

Al levantase de la cama, mientras que esos dos estaban en la cama y veía que los demás poco a poco se despertaban; se dirigió a la ducha, con la ropa para salir a mano, para poder quitarse el poco sueño que tenía.

Al salir de la ducha, ya con su ropa ya puesta, y la de dormir en su bolso, vio que los demás ya se despertaron, aunque el único que se quedó dormido fue Pichu.

Antes de que pusiese una sonrisa payasa para despertar a su mejor amigo, se escucho un grito afuera, justamente en el pasillo.

Pero no era de terror, miedo o algo que le diese mucha precaución, sino de…¿odio?, y ese mismo grito fue que despertó a Pichu de golpe, preparándose para la pelea.

Aunque esa voz sonaba bastante cómo a la enfermera Joy ¿algo paso?

Todos los Pokemon y Ash se miraron entre sí bastante confundidos con respecto a eso y bastante curiosos de lo que estaba pasando afuera, así que curiosos-y un tanto temerosos-salieron afuera y, para la gran sorpresa de todos fue que el pasillo estaba completamente mojado.

Ash, junto con Mankey y Squirtle a su lado y los demás detrás, vieron que la mayor cantidad que salía era de su vecino de habitación.

Era Misty con la cabeza baja.

Y al frente de ella estaba la enfermera Joey, que tenía una mirada tan mortal y peligrosa que pareciera que estuviese dándole Malicioso con el poder de un Legendario.

Los tres que se estaba asomándose tuvieron que girar su cabeza al escuchar el gruñido y los pasos de Chansey, que en vez de tener esa típica sonrisa que siempre tenían, más bien pareciera que ella quería ver el mundo arder.

O en este caso…peculiar, a Misty.

Ya que en sus cortos brazos portaban un trapeador y un balde.

Cuando Chansey vio a Ash, junto con los Pokemon, dio una sonrisa llena de alegría - ¡Chansey! – saludo, y si no tuviera las cosas en sus manos, quizás le diese un saludo un poco más alegre.

Cuando la enfermera escucho el cambió de voz de su fiel compañera, quito su mala cara y cambió a una curiosa. Cunado quiso ver del porqué del cambió de voz, también puso una sonrisa a uno de sus entrenadores favoritos, aunque fuese un novato recién salido de su pueblo - ¡Ash, me alegro que despertaste temprano! – dijo alegre la enfermera, mientras que Misty respiraba un poco más tranquila al no sentir la mirada penetrante encima de ella – No te desperté ¿verdad? – pregunto, con un poco de miedo en su voz.

Ash negó con la cabeza – Desperté antes de este…¿accidente? – pregunto ante algo obvio, ya que si fuese un accidente de tubería, quizás no tuviese mirado de mala manera a Misty.

La enfermera suspiro – No, fue más bien la culpa de CIERTA entrenadora. – volvió a mirar a Misty que sé puso más tensa que un palo.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Digamos que. – la enfermera se volteó hacia el entrenador, mirando más específicamente al Pokemon de agua que él portaba.

Ash pestañeo ante la mirada un tanto fija hacia su viejo amigo, pero sabiendo que Squirtle era un Pokemon de agua y que estaba con él durante toda la noche y aún estaba durmiendo en la cama al despertarse. Solo había una cosa que tenía en común en este caso, ser un tipo agua.

\- Los Pokemon de ella/No se los detalles por completo, pero sí. Aparentemente los Pokemon de ¡ELLA! – fijo nuevamente su mirada a Msity, que se puso aún más tensa y recta que antes – Les dio la gana de inundar el pasillo. – ella se masajeo sus sienes – En todos mis años de carrera jamás me paso con esto, ni siquiera con los Pokemon más traviesos que tuve, pero ¡¿Esto, y con una entrenadora?!

Ash miró a Misty. Bueno, sabía que era una joven de carácter fuerte y con un ego del tamaño de una montaña, cuando se vieron la…¿primera? Tenía ese carácter, pero jamás una irresponsabilidad de esa magnitud, ya que era una entrenadora responsable, quizás ella tenía una manía con algún que otro Pokemon, pero ¿acaso esto significaba que estaba en una línea de tiempo igualmente distinta o era mala suerte?

\- L-Lo siento. – por primera vez desde que llegó Ash, Misty habló, pero aún estaba tiesa ante la mirada penetrante de la enfermera – Son Pokemons recién atrapados y aun no lo entrene para estar en lugares cerrados.

Si, mala suerte.

La enfermera relaja un poco su mirada y puso su mano derecha en su rostro para no mirar a la chica por unos segundos.

Después la quitó y giro su mirada para ver a su compañera Pokemon, que aun tenía el cubo y el trapeador en sus pequeñas manos.

Después puso una mirada levemente malvada, algo que hizo que Ash y los Pokemons detrás de él temblase un poco. Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan…"Normal" en ella…en cualquiera.

La enfermera agarro los dos objetos y, aún con esa sonrisa, se giró hacia Misty – Limpia.

\- P-Pero yo no lo hice, mis Pokem/Tus Pokemons hacen un desastre, – ella se acercó más hacia la chica, casi tocando nariz con nariz, aún manteniendo esa sonrisa – y es tú desastre. Limpia.

Ash trago saliva, hasta sintió que algunos de sus Pokemons más valientes o rudos se escondían levemente detrás de él.

Si, es mejor no enfadar a una enfermera, está o cualquiera.

* * *

\- Lo siento por lo que viste está mañana – la enfermera tenía una mirada avergonzada y su rostro tenía un leve sonrojo de vergüenza.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Ash, mientras comía en el comedor y la enfermera estaba delante de él – No quiero fastidiarla, pero ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

Ella suspiro – Estoy libre. Los Pokemon que tenía ya fueron liberados o están aún durmiendo y la mayoría de cosas que tenía pendientes ya lo terminé después de que mandases a volar a esos bandidos.

\- Bueno… - aún no muy seguro de su respuesta, comenzó a comer y varias veces miraba a su lado viendo a sus amigos Pokemon comiendo, haciendo reír un poco a la enfermera.

" _A diferencia de esa líder, él es mejor entrenador…"_ puso una sonrisa casi maternal al ver a ese entrenador aún comiendo, ya que rara vez veía esa relación de entrenador y Pokemon. No era que habían solamente entrenadores malos o abusadores, sino que la relación que tenía Ash hacia sus Pokemon no solo eran compañeros de viaje…eran familia.

\- ¡Chansey, chan chan chansey! – se pudo escuchar los gritos del Pokemon de la enfermera, aparentemente regañando a Misty por algo.

\- No sabía que los Chansey tenían ese carácter. – Ash estaba confundido, ya que casi nunca vio a un Pokemon de alguna enfermera con ese tipo de carácter, con alguna que otra excepción a esa regla.

\- No es que mi Chansey sea malvada con una mascara de sonrisas y abrazos, solamente tiene carácter cómo yo.

Los Pokemon de Ash y el mismo Ash se rieron ante las palabras de la enfermera, para que después ella les siguiese las risas.

* * *

Ash salió de la enfermería, caminando para llegar al bosque verde y en este momento sin su compañera del primer viaje.

Además de reencontrarse con su primer Pokemon tipo insecto que atrapo, y…de su segundo encuentro con ese trio.

Antes de que pudiese continuar con su plan durante este viaje, fue interrumpido por un grito familiar - ¡Espera! – Ash se volteó, viendo la moto de la oficial acercándose a él.

Después de detenerse, la oficial se bajo y su fiel compañero Arcanine aún estaba en la moto, aunque este tenía la mirada baja cómo si observase algo.

\- Buenos días, oficial – le dio una leve referencia a la oficial y ella se la devolvió con una sonrisa, aunque se notaba un tanto forzada.

\- Solo quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho en el Cetro Pokemon – Ash asintió ante el alago. Ella giro su cabeza después de darle una sonrisa, para ver el gimnasio Pokemon, con una fuente en la entrada, unos escalones de piedra cómo la única forma de entrar y el edificio en si era naranja con piedras grises adornando los bordes del edificio, aunque lo más raro eran los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, que eran mastodontes cómo si custodiaban un banco o alguien de gran status - ¿Te vas a enfrentarte a este gimnasio? – su voz era bastante dudosa, ya que había visto a entrenadores, desde novatos cómo Ash hasta inclusive más experimentados-aunque no sabía cuántas medallas tenían encima-, y eso le preocupaba hacia este entrenador.

" _Hasta los oficiales le tienen hincado el ojo"_ giro su cabeza, mirando el gimnasio. Sabía que su rival, en el futuro, iba a salir perdiendo de manera muy extrema, siendo sacado a patadas del gimnasio junto con sus admiradoras y dentro de este estaban esos 3 del Team Rocket pero con Pokemon más poderosos de lo normal.

Pero ahora…

Miro a la oficial para darle una mirada algo sería - En realidad no. Primero iré a la Ciudad Plateada y después de ahí seguiré mi camino y – volvió a mirar el gimnasio – enfrentarme a ellos cómo mi último gimnasio – la oficial asintió ante las palabras, viéndose un poco más relajada que antes – Si es esa la preocupación, así que, gracias. – se volteó para irse, pero fue detenida por la oficial al tocarle el hombro.

\- La verdad quería que me hicieses un favor – Ash miro a la oficial, pero se veía un poco tensa, apretando la mandíbula mientras veía el gimnasio.

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Ash y vio que la oficial caminaba nuevamente a su moto, mientras acariciaba a su compañero y le decía algunas palabras. Para después, y su gran sorpresa, llevaba un huevo Pokemon encima para volver con Ash.

\- ….¿Esto? – pregunto Ash muy confundido.

Ella volvió a mirar el gimnasio – Por ley, nosotros los oficiales debemos entregar los Pokemon heridos encontrados o los huevos de nuestros Pokemon al Centro Pokemon. – Ash asintió entendiendo, aunque no sabía por que este regalo – Pero de repente…hay que entregarle al líder todo lo que normalmente se entregaría al Centro Pokemon…me pone nerviosa y quizás sean mis nervios, pero… – ella extendió sus brazos para entregarle el huevo – Quiero que lo tengas.

Ash miro al huevo, que lo agarro con una mirada sería. Aunque jamás escucho algo con respecto a eso de entregarle cosas al Centro Pokemon-o en este caso, al Gimnasio-, no podía dudar las palabras de la oficial. Si él, cuando se enfrento al gimnasio, estaban esos 3 payasos con Pokemon más poderosos de lo usual, no quería imaginarse quien estaría allí en esos momentos ¿quizás un pez gordo del TeamRocket o directamente el líder?

Ash agitó su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos por el momento y miro a la oficial – Lo cuidare. – La oficial le dio una leve sonrisa ante las palabras serías de Ash.

\- Espero ¡O mi Arcanine te freira! – ella corrió hacia la moto.

Mientras Ash miraba a la oficial montándose en la moto, vio a la madre viendo a Ash, que ella le dio un leve asentimiento y Ash se lo devolvía.

Cuando los dos se fueron, Ash miro a sus dos pequeños amigos – Aparentemente tenemos a un nuevo miembro.

\- ¡Pichu!

\- Ev.

Ash sonrió ante sus amigos, que estaban felices, aunque curiosos que contenía en ese huevo. Claro, podían imaginar que había un Growlithe, pero también podía haber otro Pokemon dentro.

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

\- ¡Nos vamos!

Los dos gritaron de afirmación y continuó su caminata hacia el Bosque Verde.

* * *

Continúo caminando hacia la entrada al bosque y antes de que pudiese poner el primer pie dentro y buscar a su querido amigo, pudo ver que Pichu se giraba hacia atrás y se estaba conteniéndose para no reírse.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar, pudo sentir una mano en su hombro y se giró, para ver a quien tenía detrás de él y casi se le escapo una risa.

Misty estaba normal, no había nada anormal en ella, pero su cabello era otra cosa. Su cabello estaba acomodado y tenía un gorro apretado en su cabello de color rosado y con unos patitos muy tiernos. Además de que se frente decía "Burra" con un marcador de color negro.

\- ¿De qué se ríen? – pregunto enfadada, cruzándose de brazos acerca de esta grandísima humillación.

\- Nada. – Ash intentó quitarle todo el asunto encima antes de que Misty gritase cómo loca y trajese a alguien.

Misty suspiro y, ya superando su….trato de liberación, se quitó su gorro de cocina y se borro las palabras que tenía en la frente. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver donde estaba Ash, vio cómo se adentraba hacia el bosque.

Pero se olvidaba que este era un bosque de pesadilla.

* * *

\- ¡Vámonos! – Misty estaba detrás de Ash, viendo por todas partes para buscar a los Pokemon tipo insecto que era tan popular en el Bosque Verde.

Y aunque para Ash era ciertamente gracioso ver a Misty, una chica valiente, terca y muy mandona a convertirse en una chica callada y tímida; pero ahora le estaba resultando bastante molesto teniendo sujetada detrás de su espalda y sintiendo su respiración al lado de su oreja.

\- No sabía que tenías miedo de los Pokemon Bicho.

\- ¡No les tengo miedo! – gritó enfadada Misty - ¡Es que simplemente – se detuvo abruptamente viendo que delante de Ash apareció el Pokemon más fuerte y terrorífico delante de los dos.

El temible.

El horrible.

El espantoso.

Caterpie.

Ash suspiro en sus adentros. Estaba contento de ver a su viejo amigo delante de él, pero el agarre de oso que le hacia Misty a su cuello le quitaba la paciencia.

Y también el aire.

\- ¡Quítate o me dejaras inconsciente! – Misty se apartó abruptamente ante el grito cabreado de Ash. Quizás ante la soportaba.

Pero ahora, teniendo-o tuvo-compañeros con mayor o menor experiencia y más soportables y a su vez amigables que esta jovencita.

" _No sé cómo yo la soporte al principió"_ pensó masajeando su cabeza ¿quizás era darle una competencia con Gary y sus "Novias" que le seguían por todas partes cómo si fuesen bichos siguiendo a un pedazo de miel con patas?

\- ¡A-A-Ash, esa cosa viene! – se puso detrás de Ash, ya que Caterpie se acercaba lentamente a los dos con una aura amistosa.

Bueno, antes ese Pokemon estaba más lejos, pero estaba cerca y Misty no reaccionó tan violentamente cómo la primera vez.

Antes de que Misty le dijese cómo atrapar a un Pokemon, aún con el miedo en su cuerpo-y olvidándose lo qué paso ayer-, Ash lanzó la Pokebola y, después de tres movimientos, el Pokemon fue atrapado.

Misty pestañeo, mientras que Ash se acercaba a la Pokebola. Quizás este Pokemon no era conocido por su fuerza, pero ¿atrapado a la primera y sin mucho problema? – Sabes que tuviste mucha suerte¿! – se detuvo abruptamente, mientras que Ash abría la Pokebola y ese Pokemon estaba en su brazo cómo si nada.

Aún teniendo el huevo en brazos, era muy impresionante.

\- ¡Saluda! – Ash se acercaba hacia Misty con Caterpie en su brazo izquierdo.

Pero a diferencia que pensaba Ash con respecto a su amiguito, este tenía una mirada levemente oscura.

Misty retrocedió un poco, hasta que algo la detuvo detrás de ella. Girando lentamente la cabeza, vio a un Beedrill, con un balde en una de sus garras con miel.

\- ¿Bee?

Ahí se desato el infierno.

Misty gritó y salió corriendo cómo si el mismo Giratina lo estuviese persiguiéndola, haciendo reír a los cuatros de esa carrera y al Beedrill con un semblante triste.

Pero recordó que esa humana no estaba sola.

De forma rápida, voló hacia Ash, que se puso un poco nervioso sabiendo lo que paso la primera vez que cruzó por este bosque.

Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, que quiso capturar a otro Pokemon, este era más…¿inofensivo? Que esa vez. Además traía un balde llena de miel.

\- ¿Bee? – pregunto nuevamente.

Ash miró a Caterpie, ya que era el único experto acerca de esta situación tan…¿bizarra? Su Pokemon asintió, diciéndole que no había peligro.

O por lo menos esperaba eso.

Haciendo que su Pokemon bicho estuviese en su hombro, Ash agarro un poco de miel y lo probó.

\- ¡Está rico! – el sabor era gloriosamente natural, a diferencia que los que encontraba en restaurants o en comercios, pero siempre había algo in-natural para darle un cierto sabor único. Pero esta es la primera vez que probaba miel Pokemon natural y…era glorioso.

\- ¡Drill! – se alegro el Pokemon, mientras Ash agarraba un poco más para darle a sus camaradas.

Y tuvieron la misma reacción, con la excepción de Caterpie, que posiblemente ya lo probo, pero ya sea en este reinicio o con su familia ya era otro cuento.

\- ¡Beedrill, drill dri!

\- ¿Quieres que te sigamos? – el Pokemon asintió, yéndose hacia un lado del trayecto que normalmente las personas no usan para entrar y salir rápido del bosque.

Miro a sus compañeros y los tres asintieron. Aunque Ash no quería seguir a ese Pokemon por ese incidente, pero también estaba curioso de esto ¿un Beedrill con un balde de miel? Si fuese junto con un entrenador lo entendería, pero estaba solo y probablemente uno salvaje.

Así que sin más, lo siguió.

* * *

Misty estaba respirando fuertemente al llegar a la misma entrada que estaban los dos antes de entrar al bosque maldito.

Miro por su espalda para ver si Ash lo seguía, pero no estaba ni junto a ella ni cerca _"¿Se…Se quedó dentro?...¡¿CON ESE POKEMON TAN TERRORIFICO?!"_ Misty estaba preocupada, ya que dejar a un niño novato, solo, en un bosque que podría morir de envenamiento no era una buena señal.

Más para una líder de gimnasio.

Misty estaba caminando de un lado a otro preocupada, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

" _Si rescato a Ash, el me agradecerá y me pedirá que yo le siga ¡UN PLAN EXCELENTE!"_ se imaginaba a Ash, estando de rodillas junto con su Pichu pidiéndole disculpas, Misty encima de un montón de Pokemon Bicho con una bandera del símbolo de la victoria y ese Caterpie llorando detrás de un árbol.

Era un plan perfecto.

Ella sacó su Pokebola y corrió nuevamente al bosque _"¡Voy a rescatarte, novato!"_

Además ¿Qué podría salir mal en su plan perfecto?

* * *

Ash estaba siguiendo al Pokemon, mientras que este estaba levemente danzando y cantando una cancioncita de victoria.

Los tres se miraban entre sí muy confundidos, junto con el huevo enredado con el hilo de su Caterpie para mayor protección.

\- ¡Bee bee! – llamó y, para su sorpresa era una llanura tan abierta que si no fuese por el bosque de los alrededores uno pensaría que había salido.

Pero su mayor sorpresa era que había varios Beedrills con cubos en sus pinzas yendo a algo que jamás esperaba ver en su vida.

Al frente del trio, en medió de este campo abierto, estaba un Beedrill gigante, igualando o hasta inclusive superando a un Gyrados, además de poseer una corona; corona de madera pero al fin y al cabo una corona.

Este Pokemon gigante se volteó para ver a los invitados y ella inclino levemente su cabeza cómo una especie de saludo – **Bienvenidos -** se escucho una voz y los tres miraban a los lados esperando a una persona.

Pero no lo siguiente.

 **\- El que habló soy yo** –los tres miraron al Pokemon gigante sin creérselo. No estaba hablando cómo un Pokemon Psíquico o legendario, estaba hablando cómo si fuese una persona normal.

Pero para estar seguros.

\- ¿Hablaste? – preguntó Ash, y el Pokemon asintió.

\- **Así es. Soy la reina de este lugar –** los tres se miraron entre sí, ya que la voz era masculina, pero no iban a discutir, sobretodo teniendo a un ejercito de Beedriils delante suyo – **Acérquense –** asintiendo, Ash se acercó hacia la GRAN reina, pero pudo notarse cómo unos Beedrills se ponían en guardia, sabiendo que eran una especie de guardia real o algo similar.

Ash se sentó delante de la reina, mientras que el mismo Beedriil que los trajo traía un balde lleno de miel.

Si no fuese que esta en medio de un montón de Pokemon, pareciera que estaban teniendo un almuerzo cotidiano, siendo él el invitado.

\- Entonces…¿Cómo hablas? – preguntó respetuosamente, intentando entender cómo un Pokemon pudiese hablar si no fuese por telequinesis. Claro, estaba Meowth del Team Rocket y ese Pokemon que lo llamó el "Elegido", pero uno estudió mucho y el otro era pura suerte.

Ella movió una de sus aguijones y toco algo lo que se parecía una especie de radio, que estaba amarrado en su brazo. Lo toco y habló – Bee drill drill be be – su voz, sin la ayuda de ese objeto, sonaba femeninamente insectoide, mostrando que de verdad era una reina y no una tomadera de pelo. Lo tocó nuevamente y miro a Ash **– Así hablare.**

" _¿Es un tarductor?"_ pensó Ash impresionado. Jamás vio a un traductor en funcionamiento, y los que servía siempre habían fallas o simplemente se abandonaba la idea y se iban a otro. Recordó una ocasión con Oak que le habló uno de esos y lo que hizo fue chamuscar a medio mundo. Incluido él. - ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

 **\- En la playa…playa…pradera…aquí –** señalo hacia el bosque.

" _Bueno, perfecto no es"_ intento no reírse para no enfurecer a la reina, pero Pichu tenía otros planes en mente y comenzó a reírse.

Para después seguir la reina **– A veces no detectó palabras. Problemas –** Ash asintió ante la extraña pero coherente explicación.

Pero aún quedaba una duda _"¿Quién lo creo?"_ – Su majestad ¿podría sacar a mis amigos para que vean y disfruten está miel?

 **\- ¡Por supuesto!** – la voz, aunque masculina, emocionada ante más visitantes que comerían de su miel.

As agarró sus Pokebolas y las lanzó al cielo, dejando salir y ver alrededor suyo, mientras que Ash los llamaba para que comiesen la miel.

Y hablando de eso.

\- ¿Todo esto?

 **\- ¡Relaciones, mercados, competición!** – los ojos de la reina se iluminaron en fuego **\- ¡Mostrarles a los humanos que miel mejor y ellos mejor!** – Ash se impresiono ante tal demostración de alegría y competitividad.

\- Quizás yo te pueda ayudar.

 **\- ¡Verdad! –** Ash asintió y sonrió ante esta situación.

\- Si, conozco a alguien que te pueda darte una mano.

* * *

Después de estar en mucho tiempo en discusión, y llamando al profesor Oak para decirle la situación, la reina confiara ante las palabras de Ash y que podría confiar a este humano llamado Oak.

¿Por qué solo él? Según su explicación, todos los humanos que veía a uno de sus hijos o compañeros siempre huían o luchaban para atraparlos.

En cierta manera, Ash no podía culparlos. Ver a un Pokemon de última evolución en frente de las narices era parecido cómo poner el plato más delicioso del planeta.

En esos momentos, Ash y el Beedrill estaban un poco alejados del grupo y de la reina, ya que Ash estaba apunto de salir, no antes de tener varios frascos de esta miel deliciosa miel.

\- Bueno, creo que esto es un adiós. – comentó Ash al guía, que este tenía una expresión algo triste, pero se recuperó rápido.

-Bee Bee drill.

Ash se rio un poco ante su nuevo amigo. Lastima que él no lo pueda acompañar por su trabajo con la reina, pero no se iba a quejarse.

Y no tenía nada que ver por la Beedrill gigante.

Antes de que pudiese despedirse, una explosión llamó la atención de los 4,y vieron que donde estaba los Beedrills y la reina estaban encerrados en una gran jaula.

Ante eso, algunos atacaban para liberarse, pero fueron ineficaces por las barras de metal electrificadas y que a reina los detuvo antes de que más de sus hijos fuesen heridos.

\- ¿Quién hizo esto? – preguntó Ash.

Y cómo si fuese el destino sacándole la lengua, varias figuras estaban encima de la jaula. Los dos humanos estaban vestidos como abejas mientras que el Meowth estaba disfrazado de un recolector de miel.

\- Prepárense para los problemas. – dijo la mujer con una pose intimidante.

\- Que estamos aquí para picarles. – dijo el hombre moviendo su trasero de abeja imitando una picadura.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

 **-** Para unir a las abejas dentro de nuestra colmena.

 **-** Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

 **-** Para extender nuestro miel hasta las estrellas.

 **-** ¡Jessie!

\- ¡James Pica Pica!

\- ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora o para ser picados!

 **-** ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

-¡El equipo Rocket! – Ash estaba sorprendido, al capturar a su Caterpie pensaba que se habían olvidado de él o, por un milagro de Arceus, la policía los hubiesen capturado.

Pero ahora estaba delante de él con todos esos Pokemon en ese jaula electrificada.

\- Si mocoso y gracias por traernos hacia estos Pokemon, ahora danos a tu Pichu y a ese Eevee y no nos volverán a vernos….quizás – dijo Jessie con una sonrisa malévola.

Ash apretaba sus dientes de ira, hasta que su amigo salió disparado hacia ellos y, por un ataque sorpresa, un Pokemon que salto del dirigible con forma de Meowth y golpeándole con su cola. Era el Ekans de Jessie. Aunque el Beedrill se recuperó rápido, lo remato un Koffing golpeándole y choco en el suelo.

\- Ja ¡acaso ese insecto es el guardián de este bichote! – se burlo James.

Pero para la sorpresa de los tres, Koffing fue envuelto por hilo y fue incapacitado al suelo como un títere al cortarle los cables.

\- ¡Se olvidaron de nosotros! – grito Ash, con su Caterpie al frente de él con una mirada de enfadado.

\- ¿Qué demo/Ekans ¡muérdelo! – ordenó Jessie mientras que James se quedaba en shock y se quitaba el traje de abeja.

Ash sonrió, esto era lo mismo como… ¿antes? Aunque los Beedrills capturados por una jaula electrificada era algo nuevo.

\- ¡Atrápalo con hilo y lánzalo hacia el Koffing! – su Caterpie lanzó su hilo rápido y lo envolvió, y con la fuerza que tenía al lanzarse, lo utilizo como catapulta para devolverlo al Koffing, que fue lanzado a la los tres, que se agacharon para esquivarlo.

Y gracias a ello, Ash pudo ver que detrás de ellos había una máquina que posiblemente alimentaba a la jaula. Cuando esos dos Pokemon chocaron contra la máquina dejó de funcionar, haciendo que la jaula ya no fuese electrificada.

Y la reina sabía eso.

Con su fuerza, destrozó la jaula, lanzando a los que estaban encima hacia el dirigible.

\- **Ustedes. –** su aguijón derecho comenzó a brillar **– Vuelvan. –** lanzó su aguijón hacia el dirigible, golpeándolo y lanzándolos hacia el cielo - **¡Pronto, por favor!**

\- ¡El equipo Rocket fue picado esta vez! – una pequeña estrella se iluminó.

Por lo menos hoy no iban a molestarlos más.

* * *

\- Me alegro que estén todos de una pieza y… – Ash estaba ayudando a los Beedrills, levantándolos del suelo y revisando que no tuviesen algo grave.

 **\- Gracias, Ash Ketchum. –** agradeció la reina, y moviendo sus dos pinzas, se quito el traductor y le ofreció como un regalo.

Ash pestañeaba, pero acepto con gusto. Quizás no podía utilizarlo mucho por el ¿dudoso trabajo de traducción? pero quizás pueda encontrar a alguien para… ¿actualizarlo?

Antes de que pudiese agradecer, un grito de una niña hizo que Ash se voltearse para ver a Misty corriendo como diablo en pena, bastante pálida y su cabello hecho un desastre.

\- ¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRÉ, LARGEMONOS DE AQUÍ Y… - al principió no notó a los Beedrills, hasta que uno de ellos se acercó y le ofreció un poco de miel gracias al balde que tenía.

\- ¿Bee? – le ofreció un poco.

Misty se quedó en shock, para girar lentamente la cabeza para ver a Ash y ver el infierno en la tierra.

Un montón de Beedrills mirándola fijamente.

Y un gigante Beedrill mirándola.

Misty comenzó a reírse un poco, para después reírse cómo una loca para después desmayarse.

El Beedrill que le ofreció miel decayó un poco y el guía se acerco y le golpeó un poco su espalda para darle ánimo.

\- Bueno. – Ash, con un suspiro, agarró a Misty y poniéndola en su hombro, mientras que el guía agarraba el huevo por tener las manos ocupadas – Nos vemos ¡Suerte! – se despidió, mientras que todos los Beedrills se despedían de Ash, viendo cómo su héroe se iba.

* * *

\- Ah, carajo – gruño de dolor James, masajeándose la cabeza para mitigar el dolor.

\- Esto no estaba en el guion – gruño Moewth, masajeándose la espalda.

Mientras que los dos ladrones guardaban sus Pokemon, Jessie gruño muestras veía a un Weedle, sabiendo que era la primera evolución de esos malditos insectos, ella golpeó de una patada al pobre insecto.

Y todos se lamentaron.

Cuando este Pokemon comenzó a llorar, se escucharon mucho zumbidos y de los árboles aparecieron un montón de Beedrills.

Y bastante enfadados.

Los tres comenzaron a correr y a la vez gritaron – El equipo Rocket fue picado otra vez.

-¡Y esto estaba en el guion!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
